Just Another Bella and Daughter Story
by theenvylover
Summary: Sequel to Not Another Bella and Daughter Story. It's now eleven years after the incident and Alice Swan is eager to become a vampire, will her overprotective 'parents' even let her?
1. rules shmules

**i am proud to say that**  
Fredrik survived his comment.  
he had to run fast;  
but he suvived.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story  
****Eleven Years Later.**

I always said that rules were made to be broken.

So, there I was in my room, under Fredrik (fully clothed) breaking the '_don't go in each other's room_' rule, the '_don't be alone with Fredrik_' rule, and the '_don't let Fredrik's hands travel up your shirt_' rule all of which I think are completely absurd. I mean, Fredrik waited for me to grow; it's about time he got something for his efforts. Of course we haven't traveled past shirtless in case of, well, death. But Fredrik doesn't push me so it's all good.

As long as nobody finds out.

"They're coming," Fredrik whispered as his lips wondered away from mine. I reached up and started to kiss him again.

"Tell me when they're a few steps away," I mumbled against him. After a few seconds he tapped my shoulder. I reached out and pounded the stand with my fist.

"Ah, shit," I exclaimed. Fredrik smiled.

"What happened?" Emmett's voice sounded from outside the door.

"I ran into the stand again and cut my toe."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Don't come in, I'm bleeding," I smiled as I reached up and nibbled on Fredrik's lower lip.

"Oh, okay," Emmett replied hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle it; can you get me a few band-aids though?" Please, just leave so I can be with Fredrik.

"Sure." He left and I turned back to Fredrik.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?" he whispered.

"I can't," I laughed. "But he can't see my face now, can he?" Fredrik smiled before he dove back in.

"Here you go," Emmett announced as he slid some band-aids under the door. Fredrik got off of me so I could go get it.

"Have you seen Fredrik?" I asked Emmett.

"Nah, have you?"

I laughed. "If I had seen him, do you think I would be asking you?"

"Guess not," Emmett laughed back. "You need to get ready; we need to leave for school in three minutes."

"You know; we wouldn't be late so often if you gave me enough time to get ready."

"Yeah, I know; that's why I don't," he laughed. "Take extra long today; all we're doing is notes in Chemistry." He walked away and I sighed. When we first moved, when I was six, they had put me in a first grade class again (with Fredrik). I had gone through school as I would've normally and I finally got to the age where I had classes with my parents.

Joy.

This year I was with Edward, Alice, and Fredrik in eleventh grade. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mom were posing as seniors because they looked slightly older. Mom had entered the school system again a couple of years ago after several years of intensive training. She had really bad days but nothing too drastic; she still remained human blood-free.

"Give me your shirt," I ordered Fredrik.

"Why?" he asked smugly.

"I bet I smell like you and you smell like me. We can say that we gave each other one of our shirts; now come on!" That was the technical reason; the other reason has something to do with…

He shrunk into the six-year-old I had fallen in love with and slipped his shirt off. He threw the shirt to me and I caught it disappointedly.

"Why so sad?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him and threw him a pink shirt. I held up his shirt and sighed. He appeared as a seventeen-year-old right behind me and grabbed my waist. "If you wanted to see me shirtless you should've just said so," he breathed into my ear.

"'So'," I repeated and turned around. He was… well, perfection. I touched his cold, hard chest and smiled as I thought about when I was going to be turned.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

**before you review**.

i know that this may seem like a "duh" thing but please,  
this is _eleven years later  
_again,  
keep that in mind...

-the**envy**lover


	2. interrogation

**I have a plot!**  
yay!  
-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"You smell like him," Edward stated as I walked passed him.

"This is his shirt," I answered casually. I thought really hard about what to eat for breakfast.

"Jasper, come here. She blocking me," Edward called. An annoyed Jasper appeared at his side. Ever since I started blocking Edward he has been using Jasper as a lie-detector. The thing is that I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the right truth.

"Where's Fredrik?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I answered. That was true; I had left him a few minutes ago, for all I knew he could've been in Canada.

Edward looked at Jasper as he nodded once. He turned back to me.

"Why do you smell so much like him?"

"This is his shirt."

"Why do you have his shirt?"

"I asked him for it."

"Why did you ask for it?"

"Because it smells like him," I laughed. We went through this every day and it never got old; he would try to outsmart me but I'd never fall for it.

"It's all true," Jasper announced.

"Are you picking on my daughter again?" Mom asked as she walked over and touched my shoulder. When she touched me neither one of their powers worked on me.

"Every single morning," I answered her. Fredrik came down the stairs.

"Mornin' pops," he greeted Edward before he sat next to me.

"Why do you smell like her?" Edward asked him.

"This is her shirt," Fredrik smiled. Of course it was; it was pink and fit rather snug. I didn't complain because I could see his chest muscles.

"How did you get her shirt?"

"She gave it to me."

"When?"

"This morning after we were done expressing our love for each other without clothes on," he laughed. Edward almost attacked him but Jasper held him back.

"He's obviously lying."

I laughed at that; it was a lie, but a very close one. We were clothed, much to Fredrik's dismay. Edward marched out of the room angrily and Mom followed him. Jasper sighed and took the seat next to me and opposite of Fredrik.

"You know, you could give me a break," he started. "You've snuck into her room every night for at least two weeks; can't you leave her alone for a day?" Jasper was the only one who actually recognized our relationship as a 'relationship'. I think it was because he could feel what we felt towards each other.

"Nope," Fredrik answered bluntly. He moved my chair over to him and started to kiss me deeply. Suddenly he pulled back sharply. We both looked up to see Emmett holding Fredrik's head in one of his hands with Rosalie and Alice glaring at us from beside him.

"Good morning," I smiled at them. "Did you sleep good?"

"Why, yes," Alice answered sarcastically.

"Really?" Fredrik asked as Emmett let go of his head. "It sounded like you had a fairly tough time trying to get to sleep. All four of you seemed really restless," he smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You guys were so loud that you didn't even notice when I just walked out of my room and into his."

Their heads snapped to me with their eyes wide. When Fredrik started to laugh they looked like they were going to kill us.

"Look at the time! We need to go get educated!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Fredrik and headed to the door.

* * *

**i lurv plots.**  
:3

so i was walking my dogs when i came up with a plot,  
actually,  
i came up with two plots;  
one thanks to one of the earlier reviews i recieved  
(i'll tell you when we get close to the action)  
and the other one i came up with all by myself

you should be proud of me.  
:D

so i have decided that if this story ends up being as popular as the other one then it'll be a...  
...  
what were they called again?  
i just woke up and my brain is fried...  
...  
tri- something?  
...  
trilogy?  
...  
that sounds right...  
(grabs dictionary)  
...  
yes,  
that's it...  
it will be a trilogy.  
it will be known as the Bella and Daughter trilogy consisting of;

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story  
Just Another Bella and Daughter Story  
**and my personal favorite  
**_Another _Bella and Daughter Story?**

:D  
as you can see i've put careful consideration into my names...  
...  
yes.

if i feel like it's not worth it than it will be a...  
...  
two-logy  
...  
eulogy?  
i dunno,  
i'm tired.

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	3. sex talks

**happy Eclipse day!!**  
-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Hey Edward," I called when we got to the school. He turned to me and sighed.

"You can call me 'Dad' now," he smiled. He and my mom married a few years ago when she had enough control over her thirst for me to be at the wedding. I didn't mind them getting married…

"No." But I still didn't want him to be my dad.

"What is it?"

"You _do_ know what day it is, right?" Today was the eleventh anniversary of the day they rescued me from the dark room. We had spent thirty six hours alone in that room by the time they found us. It took so long because it was dark and Alice couldn't see the room itself in her visions. When Victoria and Laurent came in the last time Alice saw the place clearer so they were able to find it. They had killed Victoria and Laurent before they came to get us, Mom and Jasper stayed with the two because I was bleeding severely. At the hospital I asked for them to change me but they said that I had to wait…

Eleven years.

"You weren't supposed to remember that," Edward muttered.

"I did anyway," I shot. "Don't tell me you're going against your word."

"It wasn't _my_ word," Edward growled as he glared at the others.

"I _will_ be changed," I told him. "And it _will_ be tonight."

"I'll make sure you don't," he told me.

"Just try it," I laughed. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for me to challenge a vampire but oh well. I mean, you only live once, right? And I only had today to live it up. I smiled at the thought.

Fredrik held my hip and pulled me closer as we walked towards the school building.

"You don't have to change if you don't want to," he whispered. I shook my head.

"I want this. I want to be with you without you wanting to kill me, I want to be with you forever." The rest of the group slowed down to hear our conversation. I smiled, "and I want to have nonstop kinky sex with you all over the house." The group stopped suddenly but continued to walk when they heard Fredrik laugh. "I even made spare keys to each room, just in case one is already full," I announced as I jingled the keys in my pocket.

Suddenly Rosalie, Alice, and Mom pulled me away from Fredrik who was tackled by Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Uh, I was just kidding," I mentioned to the girls who had a strong hold on me. They carried me to the school.

"Kidding or not, I don't like my daughter talking about sex," Mom grumbled.

"Well, I don't like my mother having sex with the person who everyone thinks is my brother," I shot back. "Our house in like an inbreeding factory and I'm the one who has to listen to it."

I swear I heard Alice tell me to get ear plugs.

We got to my first period where Rosalie and Mom dropped me off and let Alice take over. Alice, Edward, Fredrik, and I had the exact same schedule thanks to some over protecting parents and boyfriend. In the beginning of the year I had the first three classes alone with Fredrik. Edward found out and switched to our class causing Fredrik to switch us out and accidentally into Alice's classes. Edward then took me out of that class and into his class only to have Fredrik show up the next day. After a few days Alice decided that she wanted to be in our classes too and switched.

Let's just say that the people in the office (and their computers) don't like us that much anymore.

We made our way to the back and waited for Fredrik and Edward. It didn't take too long; Emmett walked Fredrik into the classroom with his arms secured behind his back. Fredrik didn't look like he cared too much; he was grinning too wide.

"I really gotta learn not to think," he whispered to me as Emmett sat him down. He smacked the back of his head before leaving the class, passing a not-too-happy Edward on the way. Edward sat down next to Fredrik and groaned.

"Don't worry Edward, he won't think of killing me after tonight," I told him. He glared at me. "Well, unless I make him mad or something…"

"I don't think that _I'm_ the one you have to worry about," Fredrik said as he studied Edward.

"You know, that whole thing outside was a joke," I clarified. Edward's head popped up.

"So you don't want to be…" he started happily.

"Nope. That was serious. I just don't want to be turned for the kinky sex," I smiled.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Miss Swan?" the teacher asked. I hadn't even realized that the class had started. Alice laughed lightly on my side.

"This is a private conversation," I told her as I turned back to Edward. Might as well wreak havoc while I still have the chance.

"Don't you dare," Edward whispered.

"Why don't you tell the class what your oh-so-important conversation is about," the teacher ordered. I smiled.

"Sex."

The class started to laugh loudly as the teacher's eyes grew.

"Excuse me?" she asked bewildered.

"Well, we have an issue here. My parents will not let me have sexual relations with Fredrik here but they let Edward and Alice," Alice and Edward stared at me in horror as Fredrik started laughing. "I personally do not think it's fair that Alice and Edward get to have all of the sex they want while Fredrik and I have to listen to them. It's so hard to sleep at night…"

The class was now fully awake. They stared curiously at the four of us; me as I talked back to the teacher, Edward and Alice as they tried their hardest to avoid stares, and Fredrik as he quietly laughed his ass off.

"Go to the office Miss Swan," the teacher ordered.

"I only answered your question," I stated acting shocked. Fredrik laughed harder.

"You too," the teacher told Fredrik. He grinned.

"Didn't you listen to a word she said?" one of the boys asked the teacher. "They'll never make it to the office," he laughed.

"Then you go with her; Mr. DeLaLune you are to stay here while Miss Swan goes to the office with Mr. Morris," the teacher announced.

Fredrik tensed as he looked at the boy who was supposed to take me there. The boy winked at me and smirked at Fredrik. What he didn't know was that Fredrik is extremely protective over me, and a human was no match for him.

"Excuse me, Mrs., but I think that there has been a misunderstanding," Fredrik started. The teacher turned around and started to write on the board, trying to ignore him. "You see, the way Alice said it, it sounded like the other Alice and Edward were having non-stop sex with each other which isn't true. Alice really likes blonds and Edward tends to have a thing for single mothers." The teacher turned around to glare at Fredrik who kept going. "And it's not just sleeping; I have a hard time eating when I hear them too." The teacher dropped her chalk and the class dropped their mouths. Edward and Alice were giving him the death stare. "You can always tell who's doing what; you see, when Edward sounds like…"

"Out now!" the teacher yelled at us. We smiled at each other and picked up our books before leaving the class.

"What would you like to do?" Fredrik asked as we left.

"Wouldn't it be strange if we actually went to the office this time?"

"Sure, why not?" he laughed as we made our way to the office.

* * *

**before you tell me**  
that Alice isn't in character, think about it.  
she has now grown up around nonstop heavy sarcasm which she seems to have adopted.  
plus, she's a teenager.  
and all of us teenagers would really like to screw with vampire parents  
(i mean, who wouldn't?)

**so** i'm not going to have access to a computer until tomorrow night.  
we're going to Fort Lauderdale to shop for school and such since last weekend's trip to Orlando was a bust.  
:P  
_but_ we did accidentally stumble upon a model/actor/talent competition so i got to eat lunch while staring at hot guys...  
...  
that is completely off topic.

**what i meant to say:  
**i won't be online the rest of the day or some of tomorrow so I'll have to answer reviews and post when i get back  
i'm sorry for the future delay.

**Eclipse**  
is out today and i promise that i will not post spoilers on this story.  
(mainly because i would feel terrible if someone was like  
"oh thanks, you completely ruined my _Eclipse_ experience!")  
those poor souls  
-tear-

i think that's it for now...  
wait...  
...  
i made it to 500 reviews for "Not Another Bella and Daughter Story" so i would like to thank those of you who kept reviewing!  
**thank you!**

okay,  
that's it.  
...  
...  
nope-  
i accidentally came up with another story  
(whoops)  
but it's not a fanfiction,  
well,  
i guess it could be-  
it just doesn't involve any of the Cullens...

okay.  
i.  
am.  
done.

-the**envy**lover

stephenie meyer owns everything but Fredrik and Alice Swan  
me and** BellyGnomes** own Fredrik while Bella kind of owns Alice...  
...  
yes.

...  
**the 17-year-old Alice Swan picture is now on my site;**  
you should go check it out  
:D

(officially done.)


	4. last human day at school

**heh heh,**  
Sorry it's so late,  
traveling sucks.  
-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Hello little Alice, how are you?" a smiling Jasper greeted me when we got to the cafeteria. That smile was probably the scariest thing for me at the moment. That smile was evil.

"You know better than I do," I answered as I tried to get away. I knew it was useless but I figured that maybe I could in this crowd. I turned fast and started walking to the food line only to have Jasper appear in front of me.

"Don't you want to know how _I_ am?" he asked, still smiling. My eyes widened as I thought back to the conversation I had with my teacher this morning.

The one about Alice.

"H-how are y-you?" I forced out. He smiled wider.

"I am great, thank you for caring."

I looked up at him and realized that I had my eyes closed and body tense, just waiting for what would happen. I eased up when I saw him motion to go away. When I let out a heavy sigh Jasper turned back to me. He wasn't smiling any more.

"How many boys do you think are at this school?"

"I don't know," I answered him, wondering what brought up the subject.

"About three hundred and forty-two," he stated. This school wasn't too big so it made sense. I nodded. He started again.

"Now, out of those boys, how many do you think are blond?"

I froze.

"Well, more to the point, how many of those blond boys heard about your little rant today and how many of those blond boys thought that they would have a chance with _my wife_?"

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Of course they'd be after her; I mean, she's gorgeous. Jasper studied my face and continued.

"Seventy-six. Seventy-six human boys thought they were better than me. Seventy-six human boys thought that they would have a chance with her. Seventy-six casualties were avoided because Alice said it wasn't worth it," Jasper forced himself into my line of sight when I tried to look away. "I think it is worth it."

"Stop freaking her out!" a voice called. It sounded an awful lot like Fredrik. I was turned away from Jasper to look at the face I loved.

"Fr…" I couldn't finish, I was too shaken. I tried to form the name again, I tried to remember how to talk.

Fredrik pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. He kept whispering "it's okay, it's okay" and stroking my back. I tried to answer him but I had lost my voice. He turned me slightly and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and found comfort in his big, cold arms.

He carried me outside, to where Jasper couldn't affect me so much, and sat me on the picnic table. He held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously, like he was afraid I would break. I forced a nod.

"I could always be better," I hinted. He grinned and in one swift movement had my arms above my head and pinned to the table. He hovered above me, balancing on his fingertips so he wasn't forcing his weight on me and I couldn't escape.

Not like I would want to escape any time soon.

"You had me scared," he whispered against my neck. He continued to kiss a line from my collarbone to behind my ear.

"I was… afraid… that… you know, it's kind of hard to talk right now." Especially when my heart was about to overload. Fredrik set his ear against where my heart was and smiled.

"I'm going to miss that."

"I won't."

He looked up at me confusedly. "Why not? Your heart is amazing." He set his ear on my chest again. "It pumps your blood to every point of your body." He freed one of my hands from the table and started kissing a line from my heart down my arm, following the vein. When he got to my fingertips I poked him on his mouth and he smiled.

"I won't miss my blood either," I told him. "It's too much for you to deal with."

"I can just get over it, you don't have to do this for me."

"All I know is that if I was on a diet, I wouldn't want to be making out with a piece of cake," I muttered.

"You mean much more to me than a piece of cake," he laughed. "More like the whole thing."

I gasped. "Are you calling me _fat?!?!_" I stared at him with wide eyes; if I held my face well enough he'd freak out.

I held my face well enough.

"No! You're not fat! There's no way you'd be called fat! I mean, look at you!" He pulled back a little to examine my body. He examined for longer than necessary. I was glad that Edward wasn't here to see what Fredrik was imagining. Suddenly Fredrik remembered what he was saying. "You're perfect."

"I could be perfected…"

"'You can't keep perfecting perfection,'" he quoted.

I pouted. "You can't use my words for you to describe me. There's no competition."

"Wow, I didn't think I was _that_ bad," he smirked. "No competition? That's harsh!"

He smiled down at me as I groaned. I couldn't come up with anything so I resorted to pouting again. He took a playful nibble at my lower lip before he laid his lips on mine. His cool breath on my mouth made me shiver but I ignored it, giving him everything I had. My tongue danced in perfect harmony with his as he held me to the picnic table.

The bell rang and the other students started to leave the cafeteria. Fredrik started to get off but I held him in place.

"This is my last day at this school and I'm not going to waste it by _learning_," I told him. He grinned and dove back in. The students now stopped and stared. That didn't bother me as much as their voices did. I broke away slightly to see if I could make all of these people go away. Near the door I found Edward.

_Get everybody out of here_. I thought to him. He just smirked.

_Is that supposed to be a no?_ He nodded.

_Fine, just know that I'm living it up today and I don't have shame._ I told Fredrik what I was planning and he eagerly rolled us over with his back on the table without breaking our kiss. He sat up and I was now straddling him.

_Your last chance to get everybody out._

I could feel the stares of the entire student population. I was actually pretty surprised that nobody had called a teacher yet. I bet they wanted to see how far we would go. When Edward didn't move I started to unbutton my shirt. Fredrik eyed me curiously before eagerly throwing off the pink shirt I had given him.

I made it to the third button before I was pulled off of him. I groaned as three of my parents (Mom, Alice, and Rosalie) dragged me to the school building. Somebody rebuttoned my shirt, much to the disappointment of the male population. The girls didn't seem to care; they were still staring at Fredrik.

"What were you _thinking?_" Alice asked as we got into the girls' bathroom. I shrugged.

"Well, first I was thinking that I didn't want the kiss to end. Then I didn't want to hear people in the background so I told Edward to shoo them off for me. When he didn't do anything then I thought that I'd give them a little show," I laughed. "That's _one_ human memory I _won't_ be forgetting…"

The three of them shook with rage. If I wasn't human they would've smacked me or something, but if they did it now I'd probably die. I smiled at my humanity.

"Don't think this is over young lady," Rosalie scolded. "As _soon_ as you're done changing we're going to get you."

"By then I'll be able to actually outrun you," I smirked. "That will be interesting; I wonder what else I could get away with…"

Mom grabbed me and pulled me into a backwards hug. She reached up to put her chin on my head.

"What happened to my daughter? The one that cared for her mother and the people around her?" she asked.

"She got kidnapped and raised by a group of people who didn't need care," I shrugged. "She was considered 'useless' so she had to entertain herself somehow. That's when she decided that she wanted to be a teenager and rebel." I smiled at the thought. Rebelling against six different vampire parents at the same time? It sounded thrilling.

The bell rang and we headed out of the door. We had to make our way through the crowd of boys who were severely disappointed. I smiled and tried to find my boyfriend.

It wasn't too hard to find him; I just had to follow the crowd of girls. I laughed when I got to the front of the crowd and saw my still shirtless boyfriend who walked next to Jasper and Edward with Emmett holding his arms behind him. I skipped in front of them and stopped.

"Hello stranger," I greeted him.

"How do you do?" he asked, lowering his head for a slight bow. He would've normally pretended to take off a hat but his arms were still bound.

"Where did my shirt go?"

"Apparently a girl caught it and is refusing to give it back," he grinned. "I don't want them to suspect anything so may I please borrow that shirt of yours?" Emmett forced Fredrik's arms even closer together, breaking something in the process.

"I would rather see you shirtless than me shirtless."

Edward threw a quick glance at Emmett who pushed Fredrik's arms together a little more.

"He disagrees," Edward told me. Fredrik grinned madly at me and I couldn't help laughing back. Emmett started doing this to Fredrik around eighth grade when he first started having thoughts about me. He's been through Emmett's torture so many times it doesn't bother him as much anymore. I used to try to force Emmett off but soon realized that it was a lost cause. I don't think Fredrik's bones even bother to grow back anymore; they know what's going to happen if they do.

I walked with them to class backwards so I could face Fredrik. They had to tell me when to turn and had to catch me twice but at least I could talk to Fredrik.

"I think this might be a record; I've broken my shoulder six times today," he laughed.

"You stupid masochist," I smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Edward glanced at Emmett again who snapped Fredrik's shoulder again. "Seven."

"You can always just stop thinking about it," I reasoned.

"Easier said than done. I can't just not think about you when you're always on my mind."

Edward laughed. "That's an understatement…"

I turned to him. "You can always just stay out of his mind."

"But it's like he's screaming at me, it's kind of hard to ignore." Edward turned to Fredrik and glared at him. Fredrik smiled back.

We got to our classroom where Emmett let go of Fredrik and walked off with Jasper. That's when I realized that all of the girls from before were still following us.

"Tell your little fan club to get to class," I muttered. These girls were practically throwing themselves onto Fredrik and it sickened me.

"Jealously?" Fredrik asked, gleaming. "This is a first from _you_, normally _I'm_ the one that gets it…"

"Just tell your little roadies to leave." I didn't like that the whole female population of the school was in this hallway, drooling over my boyfriend. He turned around to face the crowd who, in turn, gasped. Like they haven't seen a shirtless man before? I kept grumbling as I moved closer to Fredrik; to mark my territory. Edward laughed.

"Hello ladies," Fredrik began. The crowd stopped talking to hear him speak. "I am pleased to announce that I am taken by this amazing person right here." He brought me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his hard, cold chest against my back and it made me smile. "I love this girl so much that all of you together could not even come close." I blushed as the crowd got angry. I realized that I came between the crowd and Fredrik's perfectly sculpted chest.

"I love her so much that I am prepared to spend the rest of eternity with her. That being said, I figure that this time is as good as any to ask…" He rolled me off of him and to the side, taking my hand in his and turning me to face him. He smiled before he got down on one knee and looked up. "Alice Swan; I have loved you since I've met you." He paused to think then smiled, "Well, since about an hour after I met you. Since then I haven't thought about anything other than you, with the slight exception of thinking of me _with_ you. I give you my soul, in the shape of this engagement ring." He brought out a box and flipped it open. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Alice Swan will you let me marry you?" I smiled; leave it to Fredrik to do something like this.

"Marriage?" I asked in a fake mocking tone. "I don't know, that seems like a big commitment…" It's not like I was going to give every ounce of my humanity to him tonight. "On the other hand, that _is_ a very nice ring…" It was. It was white gold with two hearts that were the same color as Fredrik's eyes, and soon, mine. The hearts were entwined around a row of diamonds. It was simple, but elegant. I didn't want to think about how much it had cost.

He laughed as he slid the ring on my third finger. He got up and kissed me passionately as the crowd of girls 'aww'ed in the background.

Our teacher came out of the door right then and told us to get inside. Fredrik broke away to tell him, "Sorry Sir, but we're going to go get married." I laughed lightly as he picked me up and carried me through the hallway, past the gasping girls, away from a stunned teacher and a surprised Edward.

* * *

**wow**  
that was alot of writing... 

well i have decided that since i keep thinking of one-shots for this story,  
and since i don't want to make another story out of them,  
i'm going to post all of my one-shots for this story on my site.  
all you have to do is scroll down to the bottom of the page.  
i'll tell you when i finish and post one  
(til then you should go see Alice's ring)

my trip to Fort Lauderdale was successful;  
no hot guys, but i got two Tripp pants and two shirts from Hot Topic,  
plus volumes 19 of Hana-Kimi, 14 of FullMetal Alchemist, and 3 of Bizenghast  
-yay!-  
i found out there was something wrong with me when i past a Limited Too and started to laugh.  
poor, poor, Alice...

-the**envy**lover


	5. tainted love

**once i ran to you**  
now i run from you  
this tainted love you've given  
i've given you all a boy could give you  
take my tears and that's not nearly enough

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

Fredrik carried me into the house and set me on the couch. As soon as I was out of his arms he was tackled by Alice.

"Don't you _ever_ make a big decision like that at the last minute again! By the time you decided to propose I was already too far away!" she started to punch him. "I was too far away!"

I got up quickly and tried to get her off of him by grabbing her waist and pulling back.

It didn't work.

"Get off of my fiancée!" I told her. She stopped punching to glare at me.

"You're in trouble too," she stated. "A red wedding dress? The cut is nice, but you need to be more traditional!" Her eyes dazed and I waved my hands in front of her face. When she snapped back she was angrier. "Who's the one who's thinking about Vegas?" Her head whipped between the two of us.

Two white arms appeared under her arms and lifted her off of Fredrik. Jasper closed his eyes and suddenly Alice relaxed. "Not fair," she muttered. "I wanted to be mad."

"That was considered my wedding present," Jasper stated. "Congratulations." Alice stared at him with wide eyes as he carried her off.

"Fiancée," Fredrik smirked.

"Yes, Fiancée?"

"Let's go to Vegas."

"I heard that!" Alice called from the other room. We started to laugh.

"Do those drive-through weddings really exist?" I asked him.

"We could always go find out," he shrugged.

"I need to get a red dress first," I smiled.

Alice shot through the living room and stopped right in front of me- her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me," she ordered. I nodded. "No."

"Sorry, she got away," Jasper laughed.

"No what?" I asked Alice.

"No red dress, no Vegas, no birthday cake, no _Elvis_…" she listed. I turned to Fredrik and smiled.

"Elvis?" I asked.

"'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thank you, thank you very much'," he mimicked. He sounded exactly like Elvis so I started to laugh. "I guess the drive-through was busy," he smirked. A lamp flew past his head.

"Here's what we're going to do," Alice ordered. "I will plan your wedding with Rosalie. It will be magical." I nodded in fear. The way she said it seemed like a threat. Her eyes hazed and she snapped out happily. "That's better." She got up and walked out of the room, followed by an amused Jasper.

"You know, you don't have to let her plan the wedding," Fredrik said as he moved over to where I was sitting. "I mean, it's your life."

"No it's not," I smiled. "Unless they can whip up a wedding by the end of today, I won't be alive for it." Fredrik sighed. "And if I _was_ alive, it wouldn't be _my_ life; it'd be _ours_." I smiled at him. "I go where you go. No party-obsessed vampire is going to stop me."

"You know; I've always liked that word 'elope'…" he laughed.

"We just have to wait a few days," I told him. He looked at me curiously. "Or else it'll be a fairly uneventful honeymoon…"

"A couple of days isn't too bad," Fredrik smiled.

"That's not what I hear." I knew what the next three days had in store for me. Shear torture every second of every minute. So much so that I would beg for death within the first hour. I shivered at the thought and Fredrik pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered. I shook my head.

"I want this, I want you."

"I will be with you from the beginning," he promised. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself," I told him. "This is what I want. When I'm in pain, I don't want you to go off and blame yourself." He had a habit of blaming himself when something happened to me.

"But technically, it _will_ be my fault," he muttered. I let go of him and turned to face him.

"If I hear that you even _thought_ that it was your fault, I will personally hunt you down," I promised. He smiled.

"I'll keep Edward in a different room."

I sighed. He was going to blame himself and there was no way I could stop him. "When are we doing this?" I asked. He looked at the clock.

"I want you to get some sleep beforehand. It's going to be a long three days and there's no sleeping after that." I yawned involuntarily. Fredrik moved me so I was now lying on his chest. He threw a spare blanket over me and held me close. "Sleep good," he whispered as I dozed off.

**ξ squiggle ξ**

I woke up to an audience.

"I like your dreams," Edward laughed. I tried my hardest to remember what I had dreamt of but couldn't.

"What happened?" I asked Fredrik.

"You told the world that we were going to go run away and elope," he kissed the top of my head. "Why Guatemala?"

"Guatemala?" I asked back. The room started to laugh. "So, how is this going to go?" I asked, trying to change the subject. They stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Since this isn't life-or-death we've been able to make some arrangements," Carlisle started. "I have morphine but I don't know what will happen to the venom if it combines…"

Morphine? So I'm taking the easy way out? No, I can't do that, not when everybody else here has been through this. "No morphine," I stated.

"Yes morphine," Fredrik and Edward countered.

"Your logic sucks; you're getting the morphine," Edward stated. I scowled at him, that stupid mind-reading…

"It hurts," Fredrik stated bluntly. "It hurts really, _really_ bad. So much so that I will personally inject the morphine if you refuse."

"I don't want the easy way out. This is my decision, so I need to face those consequences. No morphine," I said again. Fredrik looked at me longingly before holding his hand out to Carlisle.

"I'll do it," he stated. Carlisle hesitantly gave him the syringe.

"What if something goes wrong? I doubt anybody else had been drugged when _they_ were turned." The needle hovered above my left arm as Fredrik thought it through. "What if the morphine slows down the venom, making the transformation longer?" I didn't seriously think that was going to happen, I just didn't want the easy way out. "Instead of all the pain happening at once, it'll drag on for weeks, maybe even months." The syringe shook. I was even starting to convince myself. "Please?"

Fredrik gave Carlisle the syringe back and held me tightly. "Thank you," I told him. He set his chin on my head.

"Now," Carlisle began again. "I'll stay here with you two, just in case. When you stop bleeding then the others will be able to come in, is that okay?"  
"I don't think I'll be too worried about visitors."

"Just making sure."

"When you say 'you two', who two do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that you wanted me to bite _you_," Fredrik said. "I don't think Edward would want me to bite him…"

"You mean you'll actually do it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, that is, if you still want me to." I nodded eagerly. We had had a lot of talks about who would be the one to do it; I wanted Fredrik to do it but he didn't think he could. I trusted him.

"Are you completely sure about this," Carlisle asked. "You can't just go back when it's too hard."

"I am completely sure. This is what I want and I am prepared for the consequences." That wasn't completely true. The complete truth was that I was scared. I was so scared, but this was for him. Fredrik held me closer and I smiled. I was going to be with him forever.

"Everybody out now," Carlisle ordered. One by one they kissed my forehead and left. Jasper was last; after he kissed my forehead he told me that he would do everything he could. I smiled at him and he left. When the door closed I turned back to Carlisle. "When you're ready," he told Fredrik.

Fredrik turned me around to look at him. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely positive."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me deep. I tried my hardest to remember every detail of that kiss; his cool breath, his cold tongue dancing with mine, his sweet taste. I knew that it would never feel the same after today. He started to kiss a line leading from my mouth to my neck. After his lips left my skin each time, a cool spot took its place. Halfway down my neck he stopped and licked the spot he was going to bite, just like he had eleven years ago.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my skin.

"Don't be," I told him.

He set his teeth against my skin. I inhaled heavily as he sank his teeth into my flesh.

* * *

**i've decided**  
that i'm just going to post the song i have stuck in my head as the beginning author's note. 

:D

**well, for those of you who didn't get the other message**;  
the first one-shot is on my site-  
just go to  
"here"  
then scroll down to  
"The Bella and Daughter Trilogy"  
then scroll to the very bottom;  
past the white bar.

**let's have ourselves a little contest; shall we?**  
i'm thinking of a number between negative three and five hundred.  
if you can guess what the number is than you can be in the story  
:D  
just review with your number, name, a brief discription of yourself, and why you love me.  
not why you love my story,  
why you love me.  
XD  
i really look forward to reading all of these...

-the**envy**lover

song-  
"**Tainted Love**" by that one band...  
...  
you know the one i'm talking about...


	6. the change

My blood runs cold,  
my memories have just been sold.  
My angel is the centerfold.

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I could feel my blood as rushed out of my neck. Fredrik's cool breath stayed steady as he literally sucked the life out of me. My limbs lost their blood causing my heart to pump faster. I choked on my breath, struggling to breathe in, Carlisle noticed.

"Fredrik, stop," he ordered. Fredrik let out what sounded like a menacing growl. "Emmett get in here; he's had too much human blood. I can't fight him off." The door slammed open and Fredrik was forced off of me. A sharp pain appeared on the other side of my neck. Whoever this was wasn't Fredrik. My heart gave up trying to deliver blood and started to slow down.

"Jasper!" a voice called. The second person was forced off of me, leaving a second gash in my neck. It the venom didn't settle soon I was going to die from blood loss. The thought didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. Maybe dying gave me a sense of acceptance. I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop.

I was lifted suddenly and carried somewhere else. The person who held me sat me down on a bed and wrapped my neck. They talked fast and I had to struggle to understand them.

"She lost too much blood," a man's voice said. I named the voice Carlisle even though I couldn't tell if it was him or not. "It will take at least a week if the venom even circulates."

"What if she had more venom?" a girls' voice asked. I figured that it was Alice's. "If you can just bite long enough to leave venom but not long enough to taste the blood." She picked up my arm and drew a line along the bottom, leaving a cold trail. "Maybe we can manually push the venom through the veins."

"It's worth a shot," Carlisle said. "Edward, could you help us? Grab a leg."

Oh. Great. I owe my life to Edward.

A voice started laughing and I figured it was Edward. The voices asked angrily what was wrong with him, to which he replied, "She still doesn't like me."

My arms were lifted and suddenly I felt the sharp pains of all of their teeth sink in at once. I winced as they moved on to the next place they were going to bite.

The pattern continued until I had six bites on each of my arms, ten on my left leg, and the original two on the sides of my neck. Carlisle hurriedly wrapped my limbs to stop the bleeding as Edward started on my right leg and Alice slowly pressed on the bandage; trying to get the venom to flow. When Edward and Carlisle finished they started to help Alice push the venom through my body. Suddenly a fire started on my left arm and I smiled. It hurt like a bitch; burning away at my flesh, at my tissue, and at my bones, but I was happy that I wasn't going to die.

"She's smiling," Alice said in horror. "Is she okay?"

"She's smiling because she hurts," Edward told her for me. "It's working."

I clenched my teeth and balled my fists as the fire started on my neck and on my other limbs. The burn ate away at my insides, tearing my muscles apart and slowly rebuilding them. The venom ripped at my tissues; separating the layers before destroying them only to repair the layers and fuse them back together. I clenched my hands even tighter until I felt liquid between my fingers.

"Cut her nails," Alice ordered. One by one my nails were trimmed until I couldn't feel them when I clenched my fists. I nodded a thank you, trying my hardest not to scream my heart out.

"You can scream if you want," Edward told me. "We won't think any less of you."

I wanted to scream so badly but I knew that Fredrik would blame himself. I decided that if I could then I would try my hardest to tough it out without too much of a fuss. My whole body was on fire. Everywhere my skin felt like it was tearing up only to mold itself back together. I had exactly one second between when the tissue reformed itself until it broke apart again. I destroyed my teeth when I wanted to scream but stayed silent. My neck veins extended every time, causing those tissues to hurt more. I breathed through my nose to avoid accidentally wailing. I opened my eyes to concentrate on something else only to shut them quickly at a new pain.

How long has it been? I thought as I winced.

"Twelve minutes," Edward answered.

Four thousand, three hundred and eight minutes left I calculated. I winced again after I figured it out. I focused on math as the fire kept spreading. Two hundred, fifty-eight thousand, four hundred and eighty seconds left.

"How many milliseconds?" Edward asked.

Twenty-five million, eight hundred and forty-eight thousand.

"How do you spell 'masochist'?" he asked.

M-a-s-o-c-h-i-s-t. I'm not a masochist; I just don't like watching other people suffer. I tensed as a new round of fire passed through my body. Speaking of watching other people suffer; what are you still doing here?

"Would you rather be alone?"

No, I wouldn't. Where's Fredrik?

Edward hesitated before answering.

"He's in a different room. He didn't want to be in here since you still smell like blood. He's afraid that he might try to kill you again."

I tensed as the fire started to spread to my middle. Tell him that it isn't his fault.

"Lying won't help."

It's not a lie.

"Whose fault is it then? The person who attacked or the person who laid there helplessly?"

The person who asked to be attacked and didn't do anything when she was being attacked. I struggled to keep my train of thought. It's hard to think when you're body is being torn apart molecule by molecule.

"This isn't your fault. There's no way you could've done anything to fight him off, there's no way you could've stopped him."

I could've said something, but I didn't want to. I wanted Fredrik to have my blood. He has restrained himself for eleven years now; that's longer than you could handle being with my mom. I felt like he deserved some kind of reward.

"You can't offer your life to him like a gold sticker. You are a living, breathing person who deserves more than this."

I held my breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked

I can't be a living, breathing person if I'm not breathing. I decided that I'm not going to breathe. Maybe then you can give me to Fredrik.

"Carlisle!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked hurriedly.

"She's not breathing."

"Why isn't she breathing?" he asked, less worried. I guess he could tell that I was physically able to breathe but I was mentally unwilling.

"Because I called her a living, breathing person and she doesn't like it when I'm right."

I wailed silently when the venom started to tear at my nerves. I clutched my legs to my body and held them as tightly as I could. Hundreds of nerves tore themselves apart and reformed forcing me to scream with my mouth closed. I hoped that wherever Fredrik was he couldn't hear me. I started to breathe through my nose again as the nerves in my arms ripped to pieces. The outer tissue was just starting to finish on my legs which meant that those nerves would start soon.

"Is there anything I can do?" Carlisle asked.

You know what sounds good right now? I winced and screamed silently. Morphine sounds incredibly tempting.

"No morphine," Edward answered.

You're not making it easier to like you. Actually, I'm wobbling on the line of hate.

A surge of pain from my legs told me that it was time for my nerves to go through hell. I held on to them tighter, holding my body in a close resemblance to a ball.

**Day Two  
****ξ squiggle ξ**

Fredrik stayed with me on the second day.

The blood had dried enough to where he was able to tolerate it. He held me in his arms as my bones started to crack and reform themselves. The cracks were surprisingly easy to cope with. They started at my left wrist and crawled slowly to my elbow. I was still going through the last of the leg muscle renovation which was the second most painful next to the nerves. When the cracks successfully reached my elbow the bone shattered. I screamed through my closed mouth and ground teeth. When the bone had shattered it had sent the pieces through the surrounding tissue. Those pieces, in turn, fought flesh to return to where they just were.

Fredrik strengthened his hold on me which actually made me feel a little better. I longed for his cold body against the fire. I laid my head on his shoulder with my forehead touching his neck.

Jasper came into the room when the cracks started on my right arm.

"I told you I would do whatever I could and, well, I plan to." He sat on the bad next to Fredrik. "If you don't mind…" Fredrik carefully handed me to Jasper who cradled me like Fredrik had. I noticed that his eyes were a light red.

He forced a smile before he sighed and closed his eyes. "Are you staying?" he asked. Fredrik nodded. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and suddenly the pain eased. It wasn't gone completely but it was much more manageable. When the cracks in my right arm finally broke I jumped a little at the sound.

Jasper and Fredrik both screamed out in pain.

It didn't take me long to realize what was happening; Jasper was channeling my pain through his body and Fredrik was bearing through the left-overs.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. "You can't do this to yourselves!" I tried to push away from Jasper but he wouldn't budge. His arms stayed securely where they were.

"It's okay," Fredrik forced out. "It just caught us by surprise. The person who changed me knocked me out first so I've never been conscience during the process." He grabbed his arm. "Next time I see her I'll thank her before I kill her."

"You don't have to do this!" I tried to pull away again but failed.

"We want to," Jasper stated quietly. "We almost killed you, so it's the least we can do."

I looked back into their eyes; both were red. _When a vampire has red eyes it means that they drink human blood._ Fredrik's words replayed in my head.

"'Almost killing me' was the point. Now, _I'm_ dying just like I wanted and _you're_ the ones who are suffering." The other bone on my left arm snapped and I winced. The guys both tensed without screaming. "Don't make me watch you suffer for me."

"Just think of it as an eternity of birthday gifts," Jasper said through his teeth.

"Somebody stop Jasper," I called out.

"Let him them do it," Edward said from outside the door. "They feel really bad."

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked from outside the door.

"I changed my mind about the visitors."

The other bone on my right arm shattered and I winced with the guys. The cracks started to form on my legs and fingers.

**Day Three  
ξ squiggle ξ**

My left arm numbed and I wondered if it was finished. The last of the tissues were ripping on my right arm and legs. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud I was really glad that Jasper helped me. I thought I was incredibly selfish for thinking so, so I didn't bring it up. Instead of feeling every single layer rip apart it felt like a knife slowly making its way through my skin. It still hurt but it was nothing compared to the first day.

About an hour later my other limbs were done and my middle was finishing up. That was when the venom found its way to my head.

We all screamed when it hit; even with Jasper's powers the pain was worse than anything else. I grabbed my skull in a futile effort to ease the pain. Jasper seized my arms and pulled them away from my throbbing skull, keeping them behind my back.

"You can't grab your head until it's finished," he said through his teeth. "You can break your skull."

I pulled my arms out of his grip surprisingly easily and held my head again. The venom began cracking my skull and I tried to hold it together. Fredrik and Jasper both groaned in pain. I realized that I would be able to get away from Jasper now. I took a deep breath and forced Jasper's arms off of me. I ran out of the room but collapsed in the living room. Without Jasper and Fredrik to shoulder the pain the fire burned hotter in my skull. I kneeled on the floor and set my head on the smooth wood. My arms clutched the back of my neck so I wouldn't snap my head.

The cracks on my skull were deeper than the ones on the rest of my bones so they hurt a lot more. Each little crack made me wince in pain. I still didn't want to scream so I kept my mouth shut and teeth clenched.

I heard voices but I couldn't actually make out what they were saying. Somebody tried to pick me up but I kicked them and shortly after something hit the wall. I moved my hands from the back of my neck to my legs where I could get a strong hold without crushing my skull.

When another crack started I tensed in pain. The motion made my legs break again and I welcomed the distraction from my head. I focused on the pain my legs held as they slowly started to reform the bone. It made it easier to cope with my head.

When the bones on my legs healed I broke them again. The second time didn't hurt as much so I quickly took my feet and snapped them too. The feet took longer to heal but I was happy with the distraction.

I heard more voices as they grabbed my limbs. I threw them off easily; kicking the two at my feet and throwing the ones at my arms. Jasper came up from behind me and grabbed me. As soon as he touched the pain eased and I collapsed in his arms.

My conscience mind told me to throw him away, to get myself out of his range so nobody else would suffer, but my body wouldn't listen. It wouldn't dare give up this slight moment of relative peace when everybody was willing. The last crack crawled down my skull and I secured myself for what was about to come. Finally, the skull shattered, receiving a chorus of screams from the room. Each piece found its way back to where it was and started to mold together. When my skull was finished Jasper whispered, "That was the hardest part, it gets better from here."

He was right, but not by much.

The venom made its way past my skull and into my brain where it burned. I struggled to remember things as it toyed with my memory. One minute I could list all of the past presidents' birth places but five minutes later I forgot what I was doing there. I had a particularly hard time trying to remember my name but I don't think I ever forgot Fredrik's.

"Fredrik," I asked. "Who are these people?"

"Your family," he forced out as he held his head.

"Why are we holding our heads?" I asked as I looked around the room. My eyes stopped on a bronze-haired man. When I saw him I automatically knew I didn't like him. "Why don't I like you?" I asked the man. The rest of the people in the room smiled.

Another surge of pain revealed things I didn't remember; my name, my birthday, the name of the man who ruined my mother's life. I grabbed my head with everybody else.

"_That's_ why we're holding our heads," I concluded. "That hurt."

**Some Hours Later  
ξ squiggle ξ**

"I think you're done," Jasper said as he released me.

My whole body felt numb. I tried to stand up but fell back in slow motion. Well, I thought it was slow motion, because I actually had enough time to get my hands under my body before it hit the floor. I pushed up and flung myself the other way but Fredrik caught me this time.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. I smiled before I reached up and kissed him deeply. His lips weren't as cold as they were but he tasted every bit as sweet as I remembered, maybe even sweeter. I was going to like this. He kept one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head; pulling me closer.

A forced cough from the other side of the room made me suddenly aware of my surroundings. "So, I take that as a 'yes'," Fredrik said. I smiled up at him.

I was tackled by the rest of the family; excluding Carlisle and Edward. There was a mixture of '_Thank God it's over_'s and '_You look amazing_'s and '_Now we can get you back for that little stunt you pulled at school_'s coming from every direction. I was surprised that I was able to hear and understand them all. I looked to Fredrik for help but he just laughed at me. I mouthed 'I will get you for this' but he just shrugged it off and started to laugh again.

When I turned back to the excited group something caught my eye. It was a strange hole in the wall that was rather Emmett-shaped.

"Thought doors were over-rated?" I asked him. He glared back at me as the others laughed.

"You kicked him through that when you decided that the easy way out wasn't fun," Jasper stated.

"Whoops."

"So, how do you feel?" Rosalie asked.

"Good," I answered. I wasn't much of a detail person. "Strong."

Everybody looked at the hole and back at me. "I would think so…" Alice muttered.

"So, what do you think your power is?" Emmett asked excitedly. I looked at my hands and my arms; I don't know what I was looking for but all I found was extremely white skin.

"I have no idea," I answered happily. "I'm open for suggestions."

"Well, you're incredibly sarcastic," Rosalie wondered out loud. "I'm not sure what good that would be…"

"Maybe it's the opposite of Fredrik's," Jasper suggested. "You've always acted older than your age."

"How does it work?" I asked Fredrik.

"Just think about how you looked," he shrugged. "I've been doing it for so long it's second-nature. I actually don't remember how I did it the first time."

"You're a lot of help," I laughed.

"See? Maybe her power _is_ sarcasm," Rosalie laughed.

I wondered how I would look if I was older. I figured that I would look more or less like my mom so I just thought of her. After a few seconds of trying that I decided that it wouldn't work unless I knew exactly what I looked like. Instead of trying to figure out the future I thought back to the past.

As soon as I did I shrunk.

I looked back up at the surprised vampires who all stared back at me, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that," Fredrik laughed as he appeared next to me at my height. "I think you've spent so much time around me I kinda wore off on you." He smiled smugly. "At least you won't have to be in the same classes as your parents…"

Mom touched me to undo what I had just done to myself. As soon as she did I grew along with Fredrik. Fredrik looked at us wide-eyed.

"I didn't do that," he stated. He lifted up our hands. "I think you did."

Alice set her hand on my shoulder and I zoned out.  
I saw my wedding like a movie in front of my eyes. Everything was incredibly over the top which was expected when you let Alice and Rosalie plan it. Fredrik looked amazing in his tuxedo.

I snapped back to reality and smiled.

"You don't need to overdue the wedding Alice," I stated. She laughed.

"Well, aren't you the little power-absorber," Emmett laughed. "Explains the hole."

"But it doesn't explain why she shrunk the first time," Carlisle stated. "Fredrik wasn't touching her."

"Maybe she doesn't have to touch the person," Mom figured.

"No, she'd be screaming by now," Edward answered smugly. "Especially with all of these thoughts."

I fought my way past the crowd and hesitantly touched him.

_I wonder if she really is stronger than me._ That was Emmett.

_What should we do for the wedding? Alice said she had it covered but I still want to…_Rosalie.

_The wedding's going to be amazing! (scenes from wedding)_ Alice.

_I don't care about the wedding; I'm looking forward to the honeymoon. I know you can hear this, just know that I'm still up for Vegas. _Fredrik smiled at me.

_(scenes from new wedding in Vegas)_

_Now she will be so happy._ Esme.

_(scenes of Alice beating Fredrik.) I'll just wait until he's alone. _Alice again.

_But how? You weren't touching Fredrik but you somehow… Is that another part of your power?_ Carlisle asked as he looked at me.

_You owe me big. _Jasper stated. _Holy. Crap. You owe me._

Everybody's voices crowded my mind at the same time but I refused to let Edward beat me. I casually lifted my finger off of him. "That was… interesting."

"What did you hear?" Alice asked nervously.

"Everything, all at once, so; please don't kill my fiancée."

She turned to the side and grumbled something I couldn't understand before turning back and smiling at me.

"We need to get you some new clothes," she said. "I, uh, don't think your shirts will fit any more…" I looked down and found something I wasn't expecting.

Well, two somethings.

"Shirts sounds good," I answered. "I…uh, grew…"

Right on cue Emmett punched Fredrik in the face.

* * *

**i hate **I tried to upload this at least twelve hours ago but it wouldn't let me.  
-grumble-grumble-  
well,  
i'll anounce who won in the next chapter.  
right now it is 3:12 and i can't think too clearly. 

**this is a long chapter.**  
please send long reviews.  
they make me so happy!

-the**envy**lover


	7. beast of blood

**Place of slience, moving shadows**  
crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness  
madness starting to awake  
playful desire starving of blood  
get down limitless night  
**Beast of Blood.**

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Uh, can I borrow another one of your shirts?" I asked Fredrik. "I don't think I can fit in my other ones anymore…" I looked down again and wondered why I didn't notice before. I mean, it's not like you can just grow breasts over night without noticing. I wondered if it was before or after Jasper helped. I wondered if they had to feel it. I smiled at the thought of my fiancée having to grow a chest for me.

"Sure you can," he smiled. I pulled him out of the way of Emmett's fist.

"You're wearing his shirt?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, this is his." I looked down at the long sleeved shirt I had on; it was blood stained and the sleeves were ripped off. "Or, it used to be his…"

"Come over here," Carlisle motioned. I stepped in front of him and he checked the tag. He pulled a hair from the collar. "So you need to be able to touch someone," he stated as he examined the hair. "But it doesn't have to be the body; you just need something like a hair."

"So if I have somebody's hair, I have their power?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. "That's good to know," I stated. I didn't want to think about anything until I was away from Edward. "I still need a shirt."

Carlisle motioned to the stairs so I left with Fredrik. When we got upstairs I went straight to my mother's jewelry box. I grabbed one of her hair ties that had a few loose hairs on it and put it on my wrist. Fredrik looked at me confusedly but I told him that I'd tell him later. With Mom's hairs I'd be able to block Edward from reading my mind. I held Fredrik's hand as we went to his room to grab a shirt. He handed me a black t-shirt from his closet and sat on the bed; watching me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to change in the bathroom," I told him. "I want to know what I look like, just in case some other body parts grew that I wasn't aware of."

Fredrik laughed and laid down on the bed. I fought the urge to lie down next to him and found his bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and walked back out.

"I think your mirror is broken," I told him.

"Why do you think it's broken?" he laughed.

"I don't know, something's just _wrong_ with it."

He got up and led me back into the bathroom. We stood in front of the mirror.

"It's not broken," he concluded with a smile.

"Then who is that next to you?" I asked. It felt like I was missing something important but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're the only one next to me," he grinned. "Watch." He lifted his arm up and so did his reflection. I watched as his reflection put its arm over the reflection of another person. She was extraordinarily beautiful. Her long brown hair shone in the light and her proportions were impossibly perfect. She was incredibly thin but still looked healthy. Her arms were lightly toned, with muscles barely visible under her pale skin. She looked almost like a slightly younger version of my mother. She looked like she belonged with Fredrik and I grew insanely jealous as his reflection set its arm around her. When I felt Fredrik's arm on my shoulder I jumped with the reflection of the girl. My arm accidentally hit the glass causing the mirror to crack.

"Well, _now_ it's broken," Fredrik laughed. He picked me off of the counter and held me where the glass was whole. "That person, right there, in my arms; that's _you_."

I looked back at the mirror and saw that the reflection was looking the same way I thought I must have looked; confused. Only she wore the confused look much better than I could have.

I looked back up at Fredrik like he was insane.

"What will it take for you to realize that that _is_ you?" he asked.

"But it's _not_ me," I told him. I thought it was pretty obvious; maybe he needed his eyes checked.

"So you're saying that you know how you look better than the mirror does?" he asked mockingly. The way he said it made what I was saying seem somewhat idiotic.

"That…" I pointed to the mirror. "That is really me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Quite positive," he laughed. "Now, can you get dressed or do you need help?"

"I got it, I got it," I told him as he set me down. Before he left he took my face in his hands and kissed me deep.

"Trust the mirrors," he told me as he left.

I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes pile that was forming near the door. I reached over to pick up the other shirt off of the ground which apparently wasn't such a great idea. My new breasts were in the way and it took me by surprise. "Gah!" I exclaimed as I jumped back.

"What is it?" Fredrik asked from outside the door.

"I'm just not used to this body yet," I mumbled as I picked up the shirt again. I threw it on and brushed through my hair a few times. The knots came undone quicker than I would've thought possible but I shrugged it off to vampire-ness. As I brushed my hair I began to really study my face. My cheekbones were higher and more pronounced and I lost the little bit of extra fat that I had around my cheeks. What really caught my attention were the red eyes. I stared at them curiously as I tried to figure out why they were that color.

"You okay?" Fredrik asked from outside the door. I stood up and walked back in his room.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I explained.

"The mirror again?"

"No!" I shot. "Well, maybe…I was wondering why my eyes were red."

"You still have human blood in your system. Your eyes will stay like that until there isn't any human blood left."

"How long will that take?"

He hesitated before answering. "Well, thanks to me you don't have that much human blood left, hence my red eyes, but you probably still have enough for eight months or so."

"That's not too bad…"

He smiled. "We need to get downstairs before they start suspecting something."

"I can't tell them I'm bleeding anymore, can I?" I pouted.

"Sure you can," he laughed. "Just, no one will believe you anymore."

We walked to the living room hand and hand as everybody's eyes followed us.

"That took a while," Emmett stated.

"She had a confrontation with my mirror," Fredrik laughed.

"I did not!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you break it?" Fredrik smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't come up with anything that sounded sane. I closed it again and glared at him.

"Why can't I hear you?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Mom, can I borrow a hair tie?" I held up the wrist that had the band around it.

"Sure," she shrugged with a smile. "Make sure you hold on to Fredrik, he's the one who really needs it."

I looked up at a grinning Fredrik. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. He looked around and smiled.

"Well, that's pleasant," he laughed. "Imagine that; me actually _safe_ within my own mind."

"What were you thinking to make you think that you _weren't_ safe in your own mind?" Edward questioned.

"You'll never know," Fredrik laughed.

I smiled as I pulled away, breaking all contact with his skin. He stopped laughing as his head shot to Edward. "This is for not helping me with that little crowd this morning," I whispered.

"You little sneak," he whispered back smiling. "I was just enjoying my freedom of mind."

Emmett came up behind him and held him in a choke hold. I appeared at Emmett's side and in one swift movement pulled his fist back and pushed his elbow in; forcing his arm off of Fredrik. I didn't know what to do with the arm after I pried it from Fredrik's neck so I just threw it away, taking Emmett along with it. He landed on Edward on the couch.

"Good aim," Fredrik stated. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, it's on!" Emmett declared happily as he lunged at me. I moved out of the way but he turned sharply and still came after me. I didn't know what else to do so I just started to run around the couch. I was aware of every single detail as I ran around the room. I could see where each piece of furniture was, I saw every little move the others made, and I jumped in time when Alice stuck her foot out. The feeling of running freely was exhilarating. Emmett chased me around until I started to gain on him. I laughed as I jumped on his back, holding onto his neck like a piggyback ride. He stopped suddenly and ducked, throwing me through the air. He caught my foot and pulled me down to the floor. I reached my arms down and did a handstand before flinging my foot, and Emmett, towards the entryway.

"Not the door," Alice sighed. "Esme loves that door…"

I already felt bad enough putting Emmett through the wall, I didn't want him to ruin the door too. I took off after the flying Emmett, passing right under him, and got to the door before he did. I braced myself for impact but decided against it and just opened the doors, letting him fly freely into the yard. I closed the doors before Emmett could get back up again.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Fredrik stated as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Trust me; you'll remember," I laughed. I heard poundings outside, Emmett was getting up. "Does he ever stop?" I asked.

"Nobody's actually ever gotten him started before," Edward answered. "Pretend to lose or something."

Emmett burst through the door and smirked. "I'll get you this time."

"I won't pretend to lose but I'll make things a little fairer." I took off Mom's hair tie and handed it to Fredrik. It's wasn't fair to completely block Emmett's powers. I turned back to Emmett and smiled. "Ready?"

He grinned as he jumped at me. I heard the wind as it whooshed past my head. I thought I was out of range but one of his arms slammed against my neck and forced me into the wall. I grabbed one of his hairs and stuck it underneath my engagement ring. Forget fairness. If strength really was his power then I was in luck. I forced his arm away and slid down the wall. I let go of his arm and took off running again.

I headed outside because there was less to break. I had seen Emmett face Jasper numerous times so I figured that I knew enough to beat him. I stopped and turned to look at him, standing about the same distance as I had seen in the matches.

"Do you need a disability or something?" I taunted. "I'd hate for you to lose to a little girl." I had seen so many of these little matches I knew exactly who fell for what. You make fun of Alice's height and act on a whim, humble yourself around Jasper so he doesn't feel too confidant, think the worst things you can with Edward, touch Rosalie's hair, and don't even bother to try to match my mom.

"Would you rather have me be blindfolded or have my hands behind my back?" I teased. "Maybe you need both…"

Everybody was outside by then, some were even taking bets. That made Emmett angrier; nobody bet on him.

He attacked head-on so it was easier to get out of the way. As soon as I was clear I started taunting him again.

"You've raised me since I was six. You're like my dad. What? You can't even beat your own daughter?" I laughed as I shrunk. I guessed that there was another one of Fredrik's hairs in the collar. "Bet I could beat you like this." Well, I would have to…I didn't know how to change back.

Emmett attacked head-on again but this time instead of dodging to the side I just slid in between his legs. I caught one of his feet, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. He forced himself onto his hands and flung me towards the forest on the right side of the house.

When I was in the middle of the air I caught a scent of something. It was like smelling a barbeque after spending a month on an island eating nothing but leaves. The smell made me thirsty, made my mouth water with hopes of finding whatever produced such a scent. I landed on my feet casually and took off in Emmett's direction.

He braced himself for impact with his arms up and out in front of him. I could actually feel his surprise when I flew past him and into the back forests. I heard them shout at me but didn't pay too much attention. They were just trying to take the prize for themselves and I wasn't going to let them.

"After her!" Alice shouted. "We need to catch her!"

"It's a human," Edward stated.

* * *

**the song-  
**"Beast of Blood" by Malice Mizer.  
those are the actual lyrics but you can't understand them because of their accent  
i actually thought that the song was full Japanese but it wasn't  
:D 

**okay, here we go.**  
i want to thank everybody who participated in the contest,  
it made my self esteem _extremely_ high.  
and i am not sure how to say this but i came up with a winner in a very strange way.  
the number was  
**273**  
which was the age that Fredrik was when he first met Alice.  
i would've taken  
**284**  
which is how old he is now, but nobody guessed that either...  
okay,  
so since nobody got the exact number i started to read whatever else they wrote.  
**contestant number one**: guessed 372 which i say is freaken amazing. I mean, it was so close!!!  
**contestant number two**: is a guy. I didn't know guys read my story, how many of you are out there?  
and last but not least  
**contestant number three**: mentioned Envy.  
so, of course,  
contestant number three won.  
:D  
so, here you go:  
the winning review

From: **Kyra**

Um first off, luv the chappie, always do D. The Alice freak-out sceen was  
awesome. Also, I just heard "Tainted Love" on the radio about 5 minutes  
ago...odd.

вЂњNo red dress, no Vegas, no birthday cake, no ElvisвЂ¦вЂќ she listed. I  
turned to Fredrik and smiled.

вЂњElvis?вЂќ I asked.

вЂњвЂI now pronounce you husband and wife. Thank you, thank you very  
muchвЂ™,вЂќ he mimicked. He sounded exactly like Elvis so I started to laugh.

вЂњI guess the drive-through was busy,вЂќ he smirked.

Lol, I don't know which would be worse, a huge fancy smanzy wedding that  
looks like it cost WAY too much to last for one day or an Elvis wedding in  
Vegas (the idea just doesn't appeal to me for some reason...) I hope Fredrik  
and Alice are still able to get away and get married in some random church in  
the middle of nowhere or something.

Oh yea, before I forget, positive 437, the screen name I use all the time is  
Kyra but my real name is Victoria. Um, I'm 16. Dark-brown hair and eyes, a  
little under 5'5" tall. Barely tan at all cause I ahte the sun with a passion.  
My train of thought is constantly in a jumble so a huge "congrats" to whoever  
can follow my conversation. I get to be extremely hysterical and hyper if I  
haven't gotten enough sleep. I am the nerd sitting in the back of the  
classroom that no one talks to except for answers to the homework assignment.  
I'm a real smart- (sorry to those who oppose cursing!) to those I know who  
can take it without flipping out.

Reasons I luv ya. You're an anime freak, and one of the few who likes Envy on  
fma. You're writing is easy to follow and you updated more than any other  
author/ess I have kept track of so far. You have included ALL the characters  
form Twilight in your storys and not just Bella and Edward. Also, this is the  
best "Bella and Daughter" fic I've read yet.

**yay!!!**

okay, (more notes since i didn't do anything yesterday)  
the song at the beginning of yesterday's (or this morning's) was "Centerfold" by J.Geils band or something...

:D

**bad news**  
i have school starting next monday which means that starting next monday i won't be able to update as much as normal.  
i will probably only be able to on the weekends  
(again- i'm sorry)  
the truth is that i didn't know that this would happen.  
i started this summer with "In Jasper's Words" with the intention of rewriting the story in a whole lot of different points of views,  
(including Jasper, Jane, Felix, Aro, Caius, Mike, Emily, and Peter)  
but i never thought that i would get sucked into the mass that is FanFiction dot Net.  
but i did.  
doesn't that suck?

-the**envy**lover


	8. don't eat the fish

**there's nothing wrong with me**  
there's something wrong with you  
there's something wrong with me  
i hope your step son doesn't eat the fish.

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I made my way through the forest rather easily. I maneuvered between the trees and over the vegetation that covered the ground. I heard the footsteps behind me and pushed myself even faster. The smell got stronger and I was intoxicated. I followed my nose and instincts, giving in to the vampire in me. I knew that whatever it was, it was close.

Edward, Alice, and Fredrik jumped out in front of me suddenly. I automatically took a protective stance. I was protecting my prey.

So it would be mine.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Mom caught up and completed the circle around me. Nine experienced vampires against a newborn with Emmett's strength; the odds weren't entirely bad but they weren't too good either. They closed in slowly and a deep growl erupted from my throat. The smell began to fade as my prey started to leave. I decided that if I was going to attack, that I would do it now.

I shifted to an easier position to move from; my knees bent, my back arched, and my arms in front of me. I automatically faced Edward, happy to plow my way through to him. I cleared my head and relied completely on instinct, with no planned attack. Alice got a vision causing a slight break in between her and Edward who was distracted by whatever she was seeing.

I attacked Emmett head on. The rest of the circle caved as they tried to grab me from behind. Emmett held out his hands to grab me but I jumped and torpedoed at him feet-first. He smiled smugly as he caught my foot.

Just like I thought he would.

My legs bent before I pushed against his hands which formed a nice little launching ramp. I slipped out of the shoes I had and flipped over the crowd behind us. I smirked as I landed behind them and took off in the other direction, passing right between Edward and Alice.

I was now running barefoot and I liked the feeling of the cold dirt in between my toes. I came across an intersection where I crossed the smell again. I turned sharply and followed the scent through the forest.

I passed a tree that had an intense concentration of the fragrance. I stopped and noticed drops on the dirt. _They're bleeding,_ my conscience mind stated.

_They're injured,_ the beast retorted. I purred happily before I took off after the now stronger scent. My mouth watered as it grew even stronger, telling me that I was close. I picked up speed as I entered a clearing.

I was tackled to the ground by Edward, Alice, and Fredrik. Alice and Fredrik held my body as Edward pushed my head to the ground. As soon as he touched me I heard the voices crowd my head. There were a few unfamiliar ones that stood out.

_We need to get that cut washed so it doesn't get infected,_ a woman's voice worried. I saw what she saw; her daughter had cut herself on the tree I had found and it was bleeding.

_It hurts,_ the girl complained as she clutched her arm. A man who I figured was her father picked her up and threw her across his back.

_Maybe hiking wasn't such a good idea…_ he thought as they walked off together.

I tried to get Alice and Fredrik off of me but someone had taken the hair out from under my ring. Alice grabbed my arms, forcing her power onto me. I dazed out and saw another movie in front of my eyes.

Instead of the happy-go-lucky atmosphere of the first one this one took place in the same forest, just feet away from where we were. Three figures took shape; the man, the woman, and their daughter all holding hands until suddenly the girl disappeared. The parents looked around frantically before they found her in my arms. The girl's neck was snapped and I was taking all that I could from the corpse. The woman ran towards me to protect her now deceased daughter but the man held her back. I dropped the now empty body but it wasn't enough. I attacked the woman but the man jumped in front of her protectively. I broke his neck the same way I had done the little girl and began sucking every trace of blood from his body. The woman realized what was happening but it was too late; I threw the man's body aside and ran after the woman. She screamed until I snapped her neck; silencing her forever. The scene ended with me standing over the three corpses triumphantly.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. "Stop me from that!"

Alice took her arms off of me but Edward still held my forehead.

_Are we almost there?_ The little girl whined.

_She's really tired, we shouldn't have gone so far…_the woman spoke.

_We can get some ice cream on our way home,_ the man told the little girl.

"They're alive?" I whispered. Edward and Alice nodded. "Get me away from them."

Alice and Edward backed up slowly as Fredrik slid his arms under me. In one swift movement he lifted me up. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as I sobbed into his shoulder.

We walked back to the house at a steady pace. After a while Alice eased up and relaxed. I guessed that it meant that either the family was a safe distance from me or I had made up my mind completely and there was no way I would go after them.

I hoped that they were both right.

We were greeted at the clearing by the family. They took one look at me and thought the worst.

"Did she…?" Rosalie asked.

"No she didn't," Fredrik stated proudly. I looked up at him as he smiled down to me.

"Well, you really pissed Emmett off," Rosalie laughed. "So he kind of took it out on your shoes."

"That's okay," I smiled weakly. "They were too loose; I kept sliding out of them…"

She laughed lightly as Fredrik carried me inside and set me on the couch. He sat next to me and turned before lifting me to lay on him. I laid on his chest as he played with my hair. I wondered how he could just forgive me after what had just happened. I had nearly slaughtered a family, and yet here we are, just lying on the couch together like nothing even happened.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He stopped playing with my hair and tilted my head back to look at his face.

"For what?" he asked.

"For going insane, for fighting everybody off, for nearly _killing_ three innocent people…"

"_Nearly_," he smiled. "You stopped before you got to them; and even if you _had_ gotten to them; you'd still be more upset with yourself than I would." He kissed the tip of my nose. "I was a newborn once too; I know what it's like. It's hard. It's _really_ hard, but you get over it eventually."

"But _I_ didn't stop; Alice and Edward had to help me."

"You could've just ignored what you saw and heard and attacked anyway but you didn't." He held me closer. "I'm proud of you for that."

"Hey. You," Emmett came to the room and pointed at me. "I want a rematch later; best two out of three."

"But she has already beaten you three times…" Fredrik laughed. "Face it; she's better than you."

Emmett glared at him before leaving.

"You owe me some new shoes," I called after him. He grunted before he was out of the room.

I got up, off of Fredrik, and grabbed the hair tie from the table. I secured it around my wrist and motioned for Fredrik to come with me. I grew back to my normal height (thanks to my mother's power) and walked with him to find Alice and Edward.

Alice greeted me at the top of the stairs.

"I guess you already know what I'm going to say…" I started.

"Yep," she said happily.

"Thank you. For back there, thank you so much."

She grabbed me in a hug that nearly broke my back.

"I'll always be there for you," she whispered. "You can count on me." She stepped back and smiled.

"It means a lot to me, really it does," I told her. She stepped to the side and motioned to the hallway. I groaned.

"He helped too," she told me.

"Fine," I sighed. Fredrik led me by the waist to Edward's room.

I knocked on his door hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked. I wondered if he ever had to ask before.

"May I come in?" I asked. After a brief pause I thought the worst. "You better not be on my mom! God, you little rabbits…"

Edward opened the door suddenly, fully clothed. "No, I'm not on your mom," he stated. I looked over his shoulder and saw my mom on his couch, holding a page in her book. "You wanted to talk?" he asked. I sighed.

"I wanted to…I wanted to thank you; for what you did for me today." I forced out. He smiled like he had won or something. "So, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, still smiling smugly. It really annoyed me.

"Let's go," Fredrik suggested. He could feel me tense up.

"Thanks again," I mumbled to Edward. He nodded once before closing the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so hesitant to say 'thank you' before…" Fredrik smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," I smiled back.

Alice appeared in front of me suddenly and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" I wondered out loud. "I'm fine—I just thanked him…It's not that big of a deal…"

"Your future, it just disappeared!" she exclaimed. "What did you do?"

I showed her my mom's hair tie. "Mom's powers block yours?"

She looked at the band carefully before she smiled finally. "That must be why…" she stated. "Sorry I freaked out." She walked away casually like nothing had just happened.

* * *

the song is by **System of a Down**.  
who rocks my rocks!  
:D  
seriously- favorite band.  
if you haven't heard them before go check them out,  
now. 

**now for actual story updates and such.**  
okay,  
i'm sorry (and a little ashamed) to tell you...  
uh,  
well,  
when, and if, Alice and Fredrik have sex, i won't include details.  
and by 'won't include details' i mean that i will probably put the words "then we did it." or something...  
sorry if you want a really juicy story but i don't write like that.  
if you still want it though you can always go read **BellyGnomes**'s story "Fresh Blood" and just use the names "Fredrik and Alice" instead of "Edward and Bella"...  
i dunno...

**now- for some less sexual updates...**  
go see my adventures with tape on my site,  
now with pictures!  
:3

oh, and  
thank you!  
you guys got Not Another Bella and Daughter story to 20 thousand hits!!!  
i'm so happy!!!!  
-tear-

**words of advice**  
i am not Carlisle so do _not_ follow my medical leads,  
aka don't do what i do.

you should go read BellyGnomes's new story  
(someone to love)  
it's so much better than this.  
XD

-the**envy**lover


	9. Kyra the Different

**This is Kyra's chapter**  
i didn't have much to work off of  
(and when i say'didn't have much' i mean 'had barely anything')  
so i am sorry if i got your description wrong...  
that and your age.  
that might be a little off too...  
:D

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Hey, Little Alice, come here for a second would you?" Carlisle called from downstairs. Even though I was taller than Alice by almost a foot _I_ was considered "Little Alice".

"Coming," I called back. I got off of Fredrik and fixed my shirt. He got up from the bed and started to fix himself too. I grabbed his hand and headed out of the door fast, hoping that nobody would suspect that I was making out with Fredrik instead of doing my home school assignments.

Home school is brutal.

Not only do my 'teachers' never forget anything they've ever learned; they expect _me_ to remember everything that _they_ remember.

At least Fredrik's with me.

We get nine hours of schooling every day; stopping only for the hour in the middle set aside for Emmett's constant rematches. They call it 'P.E.'. The rest of the day is separated into five other classes; History with Jasper, English Literature with my mom, Science with Alice, Auto with Rosalie (a personal favorite and Fredrik's second least favorite class), and the dreaded Math with Edward (both Fredrik's and my least favorite).

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked as we came down the stairs. Alice and Jasper stared at us and started patting their heads in a not so subtle way of telling me to fix my hair. I quickly followed their lead, which didn't go unnoticed.

"That's some hard studying you're doing," Rosalie laughed.

"It's a new fashion course Alice is teaching," I poofed up my hair back to where it was. "It's all the rage in Paris."

"Actually the eating disorder look is sweeping the catwalk nowadays. Your style belongs in the eighties," Alice corrected. Of course I didn't know; I wasn't too fashion-forward. If I had the chance to dress myself I'd wear a T-shirt and jeans every day but every time I buy one it mysteriously disappears. The strangest thing is that it's always replaced with a bag of designer clothes.

"That's why you're the teacher and I'm the student," I smiled. I hoped that she wasn't getting any ideas about actually teaching me these things.

"We're not taking that class," Fredrik stated. "No way am I going to stare at a car's insides for an hour and a half and then go learn about fashion." He turned to Edward. "We were making out on her bed. We were both fully clothed and homework was…" It wasn't done. Actually, I don't think we even looked at the assignment; we were just so happy to be alone together. "Well, homework was thought about…But the point is—I'm not going to lie anymore. Especially if it's going to put me in another one of these classes."

"Well, you don't have to learn with me," I told him. He looked at me worriedly; frightened that I was mad at him. "You've been around longer than they have; maybe you could teach me…"

"No!" my other teachers exclaimed. Fredrik lifted up my chin and slowly moved towards me.

"What would you like to learn?" he whispered, his lips just inches from mine.

"Anything you'd like to teach me, professor…" I whispered back. A forced cough from the entryway made me jump. I looked past Fredrik's shoulder and found Carlisle with a girl who looked slightly younger than I was.

"We have a guest," he started. Fredrik immediately turned to my side, looking at the girl confusedly.

"Aw, you didn't have to ruin their little moment for me! I could've waited…" she started. Her dark brown hair contrasted with her white skin and fell in waves to just below her shoulders. She was small but taller than Alice by at least half a foot, and less pixie-like. "I mean, we were just getting to the good part!" I looked at Fredrik as he looked at me. _Good part?_

"Little Alice, this is Kyra," Carlisle introduced. She appeared in front of me and shook my hand vigorously.

"Little Alice?" she asked as her eyes searched the room. Her gaze finally landed on my mother. "Are you Big Alice?"

"No," my mom answered. She pointed to Alice, "she is."

Kyra's eyes widened as she stepped back to compare us. There wasn't really much of a comparison; Alice was just under five feet and I was about five-ten.

"You do know that you're taller than her, right?" Kyra asked me. I looked down at Alice who looked back up at me.

"Really? You know, I haven't ever noticed," I said sarcastically. Kyra tucked her shirt into her pants and flipped into a handstand. I tilted my head to see her better.

"Everything's good now," she stated upside down.

"So you're just going to stay like that?" I asked. "Upside-down?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked curiously. I was still turning my head.

"Somewhat," I answered truthfully. She popped right back up and pulled her shirt out of her pants.

"Everything's different from a different perspective," she told me. It was a little redundant; of course something would be different if it was different, but she didn't look like she cared. She stared at the ceiling. "But then again, what _is_ different?"

"_You're_ definitely different," Fredrik muttered. I was the only one who heard him.

"If everybody thinks that they're different then in reality they're all the same. They're all different in the same way. The trick is to be different in a different way." She put her finger to her chin and started to stare out of the window. "Though that _could_ be considered a double-negative. If it is, then, the only way to be different is to be the same." She smiled triumphantly. Edward looked so confused that I had to stop myself from laughing. We only had to try to understand what she was saying, _he_ had to try to understand her _thoughts_.

"Difference is only present when there is a noticeable Same," Jasper cut in. We stared at him like he was crazy. "The opposites balance each other out and make each other possible. There can be no Beauty without an Ugly to compare it to, or Rich without Poor. So, not everybody can be the same because there is no Same without Difference."

"Interesting point…" Kyra stated. I wondered why Jasper was suddenly so philosophical. He stared up at the ceiling and I realized that Kyra was so over-philosophical that it was actually affecting him. "But who was the one who decided that two things were more Same than the others? Why is there even a question between what is Same and what is Different?" She paused to think again. I noticed Edward relax when Mom put her hand on his. "If two things are the same than why would we need the second one? Then again, I doubt that we really _need_ anything. We are just propelled through life based on selfish wants and desires."

"Well that is true," Jasper answered. I didn't know it was supposed to be a question. I looked at Fredrik who just shrugged. "Need is just Want with the purpose of succeeding in life. You don't Need anything unless you have a certain goal to accomplish. Many Need oxygen in order to live, but in truth it's only a Want."

"So, basically," Kyra concluded. "Everybody who is living is Selfish, which brings us back to Same and Different. What is Selfish? When someone doesn't share their belongings with you are they Selfish? That's a bit hypocritical, I mean, it's their belongings and you want it for yourself… But what if you _do_ let someone borrow it? You're still Selfish, but now you're both Selfish and missing something. I'd rather be Selfish with everything I have; or is that too Selfish?"

I wondered if she actually wanted an answer to that question. I wondered if it was _safe_ to give her an answer to that question.

She looked around the room thoughtfully before she closed her eyes. We watched her, trying to figure out what was happening when her eyes shot back open. "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Can we borrow a few of your hairs?" Carlisle asked. I stared at him in disbelief. If he seriously wanted me to think like _that_ all the time than he was crazy.

"Well, that's strange," Kyra stated as she plucked some of her hairs out. "I never figured _you_ for voodoo…" She handed him the hairs and I wondered why she would if she thought he was going to curse her.

"He's a rabid collector," Emmett grinned. "You should see how many he has of his patients…"

"Is that all I'm here for?" Kyra asked, ignoring Emmett.

"Unless you'd like to stay a while…"

"No, thank you," she answered. Everybody in the room relaxed. "I think I might take a walk around America for a bit, I haven't been here since the depression." She headed to the door. Before she left she gave a big bow and said "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too," we answered hesitantly. She took off her shoes and walked out, closing the door behind her.

We looked at each other in silence before Jasper spoke.

"Well, _that_ was interesting."

"It was Different," Fredrik stated with a smile.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't the Same," Emmett laughed.

"Why would you want me to be like that?" I asked Carlisle, he was still holding the hairs.

"Relax, that's just her personality; it's not her power," he smiled. He handed me the hairs and I took them hesitantly. "I want you to wear one at all times."

"What is it?" Fredrik asked, more concerned than I was. I wrapped one of the hairs around my mom's hair tie and put the rest in my pocket.

"Somehow she's immune to human blood," Carlisle explained. "Not tolerant like I am, but actually _immune_."

"Take the band off for a second and hold on to one of the other hairs," Alice ordered. I did what she said and she had a vision.

"Wow," she stated as she came back. "It worked."

I quickly slipped the band back on; happy that what had happened in the woods wouldn't be happening again.

"So who is she?" Edward asked. We turned to Carlisle curiously.

"She's an old colleague of mine; we went to school together a while back," Carlisle answered.

"How old is she?" I asked. I realized that it might have been rude but I was curious. He did the calculations in his head.

"Two thousand, nine hundred and forty-seven," he answered. It surprised me.

"What?!?" It surprised the rest of the room too.

"I thought the Volturi were the oldest," Edward questioned. "She's almost two _thousand_ years older than them!"

"Well, now her personality makes sense," Fredrik stated. "What, with Sophocles, Aeschylus, and Euripides…she grew up in a world full of new discoveries."

"And a house," Carlisle stated. "Sophocles was her older brother."

Almost three thousand years old and she's walking around America barefoot.

* * *

**yay!**  
i'm finally finished with this.  
God, that was horrible...  
not only was i trying to come up with a conversation that was completely out there  
but i was trying to do it while watching a I Love New York marathon.  
talk about hard...  
about four and a half hours of New York later i decided that i'd only get it done if i turned off the tv... 

then it was too quiet.

-heavy sigh-  
anyways...  
to cheer me up i get to answer questions!!!  
-yay!-

so here we go-  
the first is from my guy reader-  
**MyArtIsInWords**

OMFG! I'm NUMBER 2! I GOT AN HONORABLE MENTION  
Sure, so I didn't win. Congrats to Kyra for winning. But hey, at least everyone knows me  
I'm so happy! Thanks so much for like... uh... recognizing me and putting me in an Author's Note (boy that sounded LAME).  
Anyway, story...  
The chapters are great! Alice goes after a human... not good :O  
A question though: how can Alice have "new" boobs if she's 17 when she turned? Did Fredrick's hair jolt her a few years forward, or what? (Yeah, this question does sound REALLY, REALLY weird coming from me, but I had to ask. Sorry for being freaky O.o)

**answer:**  
that's right;  
the guy is the only one who asked.  
:D  
well,  
Alice was a little on the smaller side for a teenage human which apparently wasn't going to cut it for being a vampire,  
i mean,  
the personification of beauty can't be _flat-chested_  
the vampire gods wouldn't allow it.  
:D  
Fredrik can't age past when he died  
(which is seventeen)  
so he wouldn't be able to help in... that department  
:D

haha,  
that was the only question i got in the reviews,  
if you don't have a myspace and you're wondering about something then ask me in a review.  
if other people ask it  
(or if i think it's funny)  
i'll include it in the next update.  
:3

**one last rant**  
what happened to my reviewers?  
like, fifteen of you just disappeared!!!  
:(

i think that's it for now...  
i know i'm forgetting something but 'i can't remember what i've forgotten'  
sorry,  
neville quote...  
...  
i'm not even a real harry potter fan...

...  
i swear there's something else i was supposed to say!!!

-the**envy**lover


	10. catch us if you can

**oh god.**  
this chapter nearly killed me.  
maybe i _am_ dead...  
i just don't know it

-the**envy**lover

do we,  
do we know,  
when we die?

-System**of**a**Down**

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I was lying on Fredrik's chest on the couch when he suddenly got an idea.

"So, Alice can't have visions of you when you wear this?" he asked as he snapped the hair band.

"Not that I know of," I answered. He grinned.

"Do you have anything planned this week?"

"I think Alice was going to make me go shopping for the wedding," I sighed. "If you can get me out of it, then I'll be forever grateful."

"Let's go then," he said as he sat up. I sat up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him out of the room.

"We're going to go get married."

I stopped and watched him as he moved through where the keys where kept. He found what he was looking for; a ring of keys that said 'homes'.

"We're going to go do what now?" I asked.

"Can you hotwire a car?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"Edward's," he grinned. "He gave me 'detention' yesterday."

"So we're really just going to do this?" I asked unsure. Surely people give more than a few seconds of thought before running away to get married.

"Do you not want to anymore?" he pouted with wide eyes. Those stupid irresistible eyes…

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. He smiled smugly and I realized what had just happened. "You can't use my pout!"

"My pout now," he smiled. "Now let's go get married!"

I followed him to the garage in a daze.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I opened Edward's new Volvo. He still had the one from when he dated my mom but I didn't like it as much. I sat in the driver's seat and got to work on the ignition.

"We're going to the airport first; we have a choice," he flipped the keys one by one. "We've got London, Denali, Forks, Volterra, Yellowknife, Inuvik, ooh look! This one's called Carlisle…"

"Those sound like happy honeymoons," I laughed as I pried the housing off. It came easier than I thought it would. I pulled the ignition out and snapped the wires that were attached to it. "How are we getting to these places?"

"Well, isn't it custom for the bride's family to pay?" he asked as he fanned his face with some debit cards. "Alice is paying for the wedding since she wanted to be a part of it and Edward will pay for our plane tickets."

I pressed the wires together and the engine roared to life. "We're all set."

I got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger's. I tend to have an itty bitty case of road rage when other cars aren't going as fast as I am. Apparently the family's afraid to drive with me or something. Not even Jasper and his calming abilities could help my case. I dream of going to Europe where the speed limits were just speed suggestions.

"You ready fiancée?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm always ready, fiancée" I smiled.

When we got to the airport parking lot I casually opened the door. As soon as I did a huge scent wave drowned me. I slammed the door closed quickly, breaking the handle in the process.

"What's wrong?" Fredrik asked urgently.

"We kinda sorta overlooked a detail," I breathed. I held out the wrist with the hairs on it. "Mom's power blocks Kyra's." We stared at the band in silence. If I took my mom's hair off then Alice will see us and find us but if I left it on then I would most likely slaughter the whole airport.

"Take your mom's hair off," Fredrik stated coolly. "I have an idea."

I took my mom's hair out of the little band and stuck it in my pocket just in case I needed it later. I got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand with Fredrik inside. The airport was busier than normal; we had to wait in line behind a blond woman with three children and in front of a heavy set middle aged man who kept staring at me. Fredrik pulled me closer protectively; even though I could've fought him if I needed to.

We finally arrived at the counter where a woman sat and stared at Fredrik. She was a few years older than me and had big red hair. She had a mole under the left side of her mouth that I couldn't help but stare at. She didn't notice—she was too fixated on Fredrik.

"May I help you?" the lady asked Fredrik. She started beating her eyelashes erratically.

"Yes, we need tickets," Fredrik answered.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Listen closely," he told her. She leaned in and smiled. "I need two first class tickets for each of the following: London, UK; Denali, Alaska; Forks, Washington; Volterra, Italy; Yellowknife, Canada; Inuvik, Canada; and Carlisle; UK. I want them to have about the same take-off time; whenever that is."

She started typing and the computer kept beeping. I wondered why we would need all of these tickets if Alice would still be able to figure out where we were going.

"Here we go," she announced. "All seven take off from Terminal Four within thirty minutes of each other starting with the first in an hour."

"That's perfect," Fredrik smiled. "Can you program the computer to where if we were to be late for a flight that they would not wait for us?"

The lady looked at him confusedly before nodding and turning back to the computer. "Who would the tickets be for?"

"Alice and Edward Cullen," he answered coolly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"The total is…" the lady started. Her expression told me that it wasn't going to be cheap.

"Here," Fredrik said as he gave her Edward's card. She swiped it and handed Fredrik the receipt. I wondered why she didn't even bother to check his ID; you would think that they would…

"I'm going to need to see your passports for the out of country tickets," she said sweetly. I looked to Fredrik who handed the lady two blue passports. She took them and typed the names into the computer. She printed the tickets quickly and handed the stack of them to Fredrik. She handed me the passports. "Have a good flight Mr. and Miss. Cullen. Next in line?"

"Cullen?" I asked as I flipped open the passports. One had my picture with the name 'Alice Cullen' under it and the other had a picture of Fredrik with the name 'Edward Cullen'.

"If you want you could be Rosalie," Fredrik said as he handed me more. "Or Esme, I think I have your mom's in there too…"

"Why?" I asked, studying all of the passports.

"Passports are easier to make than drivers' licences and they still count as identification. I made the eight of them just in case I grabbed the wrong card or something…"

We found a place to sit that was out of the way of traffic. Fredrik took the tickets and separated them in twos.

"Why'd we buy so many tickets if Alice will still be able to track us?" I asked him curiously.

"Because we need as many plans as possible," he smiled. He laid out the tickets along his leg. There were seven in total. "If they want to stop us, which I bet Alice will, they'll come to the airport. They have records of who bought what on file and one of them will get it out of the attendant. They'll see that we have seven tickets so they'll each split up and hope that we aren't on the last one," he smiled. "But we can easily watch them from here and just sneak on the last plane at the last minute."

"But there are eight of them," I wondered aloud.

"Your mom won't be able to stay in the airport with this many people and somebody will stay with her at the house, just in case it takes a while for everybody to get back."

"How do you know that they'll stay on the plane once they see that we're not on it?" I asked.

"I don't," he smiled. "But that's the fun part."

He brought me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me as we waited for the family to show up. Twenty minutes later we heard tires screech and doors slam outside. We got up and out of the seats we were in and moved to where we could see the counter. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett ran inside followed by Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle at a slower, relaxed pace.

"We are looking for my sister," Alice told the same lady that had helped us. "She is about this high," she held her hand high above her head. "Brown hair, pale skin… Do you know what flight she's on?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," the lady said hesitantly. "I don't remember seeing anybody like that come through here."

"She was traveling with another," Jasper said when he caught up. "He is about my height, pale…"

"Edward Cullen," the lady answered immediately. They turned to look at each other confusedly before nodding once. "He just bought fourteen first-class tickets… are those for you?"

"Fourteen?" Alice asked. The lady nodded. "Were two of those for London, England?" The lady nodded again. "Great! We'll have six of those then…" as soon as she said it she had a vision. When she snapped out of it she looked confused. "Uh, change that to six for Volterra…" As the lady started to type Alice had another vision, when she snapped out of it she looked worried. "Never mind Italy; six for Yellowknife…"

"Excuse us for a moment," Carlisle asked the lady. She nodded hesitantly as she stared at Alice; wondering if she was sick.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he held her shoulders.

"They keep changing," she answered, almost subconsciously. It looked like she was still trapped in a vision.

"That must mean they're nearby, right?" Emmett asked. I tensed and Fredrik held me closer. "They can hear us…"

"Not necessarily true," Jasper corrected. I love Jasper. "They could be waiting in the terminal to see which plane we don't get on. They have the tickets for seven flights and there are six of us. They must have been planning this from the beginning. I say that we give it a try and see if we can spot them."

The others agreed and went back in line to buy their new tickets. Carlisle separated the tickets and everybody took one leaving Carlisle with the remaining two. He was about to throw the extra away when Rosalie handed him a lighter. He took it and smiled at her before walking outside to burn it. When he came back inside they all headed to Terminal Four where they would try to find us. My stomach dropped as I thought about trying to get past them.

"C'mon," Fredrik ushered me to the front of the building. When we were outside he quickly found the remains of the ticket that Carlisle had just burned. "Aren't we in luck?" Fredrik smiled as he lifted a piece of paper that had burn marks around it. " Carlisle's thumb was on the Flight Number." He grinned as he read the number aloud, "21191".

He threw the slip into the trash again and flipped through the cards. He stopped on one and smiled. "How does Alaska sound?" he asked as he handed me the ticket.

"I'll follow you wherever you go," I smiled as I took his hand and went inside. As we neared the terminal I got more anxious; there was no way we'd get past a group of vampires, even in this crowd. I started trembling and Fredrik noticed. He freed his hand from my grip and placed it on my hip.

"Relax," He whispered. "We can smell fear."

"Can we really?" I asked, happy to get my mind off of my impending doom. Well, maybe not completely off of it…

"Jasper can," he smiled. I laughed a little as he dragged me into a clothing store.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Yes," he smiled. "We need to 'dress warm' if we're going to Alaska and we smell too much like ourselves." He casually walked through the store and picked things off of the rack. When he was finished he handed me the stack of clothes and told me to put them on. I sighed and headed to the back room.

When I got inside I quickly switched the clothes; keeping my others in a tight bundle. I finished and looked at the mirror. A full golden fur coat reached halfway down my thigh. My legs where covered only by a pair of tight black pants that disappeared into some fur boots that matched the coat. I pulled the tags off of the new clothes and grabbed my old ones before exiting.

Fredrik was waiting for me outside of the door in an all black outfit. He had a tight black turtleneck sweater and tight black pants. He had hidden his hair in a beanie and his eyes behind sunglasses. He looked like a super model even though he was just standing there.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"You look better," I smiled back.

"Where'd you learn to lie like that?" he asked as he handed me huge sunglasses. I put them on and looked at a nearby mirror. The glasses had covered most of my face. Fredrik took my arm and held out a piece of tape. "I need you to hold your breath for a bit," he told me. I nodded and did as he said. In one swift movement he took the hair from the band and taped it to the upper part of my other arm.

"What was that for?" I asked when he let me breathe again.

"You need to tie up your hair and wear this," he held out what looked like either a topless hat or a huge head band of fur. I was surprised that he could find so many things inside the store that had matched. I reconstructed my hair into a tight bun and slipped the head band over it. I looked back at the mirror and realized that I looked like a movie star trying to travel incognito.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We made our way to the front of the store to pay for our new outfits and headed out soon afterwards. Cullens sat a few hundred feet away in one of the circular seats that was centered around a tree. Each one of them faced a different direction; covering every angle imaginable.

"Focus," Fredrik spoke. I turned to look at him. "The best way to do this is to hide in plain sight. I want you to act like a stuck up _vampire_. You're far too beautiful to be considered a human."

"You mean that_ you're_ far too amazing to be considered a human and if I was traveling with you than that might have been a problem," I corrected.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself…" he smiled as we started to walk towards them. "Just remember—right now, you think you're better than everybody here and no matter what; don't lose that confidence." I nodded once and walked with him past the Cullens.

We just so happened to be passing by on Rosalie's side. I smiled smugly at my parents as we just walked right on by… well, until Rosalie stuck out one of her perfect legs. Instead of catching myself before I fell I decided to skip the trip and just kicked it out of the way. When I did I murmured, "Stupid human…" and kept walking. Fredrik looked back and smiled at a stunned Rosalie. I stopped and forced his head to look at me. "Don't you dare look at another girl like that," I told him in a voice lower than normal. He nodded sheepishly and began walking again with his head down.

"That was amazing," Fredrik laughed when we got to the plane entrance. He handed the attendant our tickets to scan and we headed up the ramp. "The whole dominatrix act," he purred, "was incredibly sexy."

I grabbed him suddenly and pushed him against the wall of the ramp. I held his arms above his head in my right hand and lifted his chin to kiss me. After a few seconds he broke away and started to breathe heavily.

"Keep that up and we'll never get anywhere," he smiled. I let go of his hands and he brought them around my waist. "Come on, we need to get on the plane before it leaves." I nodded and walked with him to the plane.

We handed the other attendant our tickets and she led us to the seats in the back of the first class. I sat at the window and Fredrik sat in the isle. We started to get comfortable until we saw Emmett board the plane. He was led to a seat in the front and sat without a fuss. Fredrik and I both pulled out our tickets and looked at the number.

"21191," we both read out loud. Fredrik took out the other tickets and groaned. In his hand were the Forks tickets, his finger rested on a number.

21191.

"We can just stay back here, he won't notice," I tried. As if he heard me, Emmett picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked into it. Fredrik got up suddenly and pulled me along with him. We headed to the front entrance to try to sneak past Emmett. "_My_ plane?" he asked into the phone. Alice must have been on the other side of the line.

We turned sharply and headed down towards the back of the plane as Emmett got out of his seat. We turned sharply to the right when we passed through the curtain separating the First Class and the Coach seats. We hid behind a pillar as we waited for Emmett to pass.

"Are you guys okay?" a woman asked. "Is there something wrong?"

I recognized her from before; she was the blonde with the children.

"My ex," I told her, "he stalks me. We tried to get away from him but he followed us onto the plane." I held out my hand with the ring on it. "He doesn't want us together."

The curtain flipped open and in came Emmett; searching for us.

"Him?" the woman asked. I nodded. "I'll keep him on the plane; you guys should make a run for it." She turned to one of her little boys and told him to go ask the 'big man' to play. When Emmett was overwhelmed with the three toddlers we slipped right past him and left the plane.

"That was too close," I stated as we left the ramp.

"How about Washington, then?" Fredrik asked as he held up the other tickets.

"Washington it is."

* * *

**i wrote notes so i wouldn't forget**  
:3

**first-** my hair fetish.  
some of you have realized that there is something wrong with me- and i think there is...  
i keep writing about hair.  
I mean, with **Micheal** and now **Alice** i have concluded that i must have a hair fetish.

**second**- my absence  
i odn't think i'll be able to update tomorrow,  
i have a (ironically enough...) hair appointment so i have to go to work with my dad.

**third**- 21191  
although some people might think that it was my birthday,  
i actually put alot of thought into this number...  
(a whole lot more than i needed to...)  
21 stands for 'U' which is the 21st letter of the alphabet  
19 for 'S'  
and  
1 for 'A'  
that's why only the Alaska ticket and the Forks ticket have that number on it.

**fourth**- 200  
200 reviews!!!!  
thank you guys so much for caring!!!  
-happy tear-

**fifth**- video  
i have an exclusive video of me talking to myself now on my page.  
you can't hear what i'm saying but the facial expressions are a little out there  
(i'll try to not look like that from now on...)  
it's more fun to watch it and listen to a techno song at the same time...  
...  
i won't tell you why i tried that...

**sixth**- Kyra (the character)  
Most of you like Kyra more than my normal characters...  
apparently she resembled Luna Lovegood  
(had to look that name up)  
from Harry Potter  
(the first time i typed that i put "Happy potter"...)  
well,  
i'm not much of an HP fan so i asked my dad who she was,  
he, in turn, gave me her complete bio along with almost everybody else...  
(talking alot runs in the family...)  
of course he could've said  
"that one blonde girl from the movie"  
but that would be too simple.

**lastly- **thank you.  
i went back and reread what i had written and i realized that somewhere along the way i had stopped thanking my readers for sticking with me this far, so,  
**thank you.  
**i really mean it.

it is now 1:24 and i'm going to have to get some sleep,  
i'll answer all of your questions either on my other page or in the next update.  
good night.

-the**envy**lover


	11. without ever knowing the way

**Dear Diary,  
**mood: apathetic

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

We were walking to the gate for Seattle when we saw Jasper. He was leaning against the wall, in his hands was a ticket.

"We can't get past him," I breathed. Fredrik heard me.

"We can; just act like you did before." I nodded and took a deep breath. We handed the first lady our tickets and waited for her to scan them and hand them back. It seemed like forever. Jasper was staring at us as we just stood there like sitting ducks. When the lady handed our tickets back to us we walked confidently past Jasper.

"Where are you two going?" he asked smoothly. I froze.

"Forks, Washington," Fredrik answered him carelessly. He wasn't as scared as I was.

"Forks, hunh?" Jasper asked. "That's a really small town…"

"We have family there," Fredrik answered. "We're visiting them."

"Before you get married, right?" Jasper smiled. Fredrik took off his hat and sunglasses and I followed.

"How did you know?" Fredrik asked. I knew that I was probably the one who gave it away.

"Each person has a different emotion…frequency if you will. Just like Edward can tell who is thinking what, I can tell who is feeling what," he smiled. "Comes in handy at times like these."

"This whole time," I spoke. "When you were at the counter, when we walked past you in the Terminal; you knew this whole time…"

"Rosalie didn't," he laughed. "Alice thought it was strange but when you put your arms on his shoulder your sleeve fell." He took my left hand in his and pushed the sleeve up. "You always have that little hair band on, when she didn't see one she just figured that it was someone else."

I looked at Fredrik and he grinned. If he hadn't taped that hair to my arm then we would've been stopped back there. Then again, I don't think it really matters; we were stopped anyways.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Fredrik asked. Jasper shrugged.

"You guys should be able to live your own lives without us interfering," he smiled. "Plus, if you go get married now then Alice will stop making wedding plans and focus on… something else."

I shuddered involuntarily at 'something else'. I was then suddenly aware of the fact that Edward was the one at home with Mom.

"So you're just going to let us…?" Fredrik asked.

"Well, I need to catch a flight to Yellowknife," he said as he held up his ticket. "I have to do my part for the search."

Fredrik shook Jasper's hand in agreement before he left. When Fredrik let go I tackled Jasper in a hug.

"Thank you so much," I told him, squeezing him tight.

"You're welcome," he said, bringing his arms around me. "Go live your life. But when you come back, the car keys are in the drawer to the right of the door." He let go and held my shoulders at arms' length. "Do _not_ hotwire my car."

I nodded once and watched as he left to get on his plane. "Don't wear a red dress," he called. I laughed lightly and followed Fredrik onto the plane.

**♪  
**_They made up their minds  
And they started packing  
They left before the sun came up that day  
An exit to eternal summer slacking  
But where were they going without ever knowing the way?  
_**♪**

We made it to Seattle in less time than I thought we would. Maybe it was because we weren't too far away, or maybe it had something to do with making out with Fredrik the whole way there. Either way, the flight ended way too soon.

We didn't need to stop at baggage claim because we didn't bring anything. The only things we had were the two bags of clothes that we had on before we got on the plane. We passed by the crowds and I decided to call the family.

Bad idea.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I asked into the phone. Fredrik started laughing.

"Where the hell are you?" Alice yelled. I held the phone away from my ear.

"At the airport," I stated bluntly. "We're going to go look for some wedding pants for me; I know that you wouldn't want me to pick out my own wedding drees."

"Take that damned hair off!" Alice yelled louder. "I'm going to find you and wring your necks!"

"Why would I want to do anything that would lead you to me if you want to kill me?" I wondered. Alice screamed.

"You won't always be able to block me," she threatened. "When that day comes you better watch your back."

"Bye now," I said as I hung up.

Nothing like an enraged Alice to get you in the mood to marry.

"What did she say?" Fredrik asked politely. Like he couldn't hear the whole thing from where he was standing…

"She said 'best wishes for your future'," I lied.

"That's wonderful," Fredrik grinned.

"One thing confused me though," I started. Fredrik stopped and looked at me. "I'm not touching my mother's hair."

* * *

**okay.**  
i'm awake. 

first- some notes...

**1. chocolate**  
i hate chocolate.  
it's some kind of family gene or something because nobody in my family likes it...  
stop bribing me with chocolate!  
if you keep doing it i'll update slower or something...

**2. hair**  
my hair is now blue  
and purple  
(you should've seen my mom's reaction...)  
:D

**3. words**  
my last chapter took me past one hundred _thousand_ words for the site

**4. faves**  
96 people have put Not Another Bella and Daughter Story in their favorites  
i am so freaking close to 100!!  
and yet,  
so far away...

**5. Marco**  
So in **Micheal** i accidentally kept calling Marcus "Marco"  
whoops.  
i would go back and change it but i have decided that i don't want to  
:D  
i'm surprised nobody noticed...

**6. the real Fredrik**  
so,  
**BellyGnomes** actually found the person whose picture i used for Fredrik on myspace.  
he lives in Texas  
XD  
so, if any of you Texans see him walking down a street,  
don't call him Fredrik.  
He might freak out...

**7. Questions**  
I'm going to try to answer your questions here...  
...  
joy.

From **The Midnights Sun**

why would jasper and the family care if they make out? i mean i know they watched her grow up and all, but still.  
little alice has to hear ALL of them go and have sex, why can't they deal with a little making out? at least they're fully colthed!

_Well, Jasper doesn't care because he can feel what Alice and Fredrik feel for each other. The rest of the family cares because they still think of Little Alice as being six years old and there she goes; making out with someone who is older than they are (with the exception of Carlisle) by a few hundred years._

From **Fiona-Angel**

How do you come up with such insane conversations?! My head is reeling just from reading what Kyra thought. You had to think of that and what Jasper responds with. How do you do it?

_i am insane.  
what Kyra says is what i thought of on my way to McDonalds. What Jasper says is what i thought to counter was i had just thought, and what Fredrik says is what my friend said when she heard me talk to myself_

From **beautifulCYANIDE**

Are your forgetful? you seem forgetful, thats like the 8th time youve forgotten something

_yes i am,  
thanks for just shoving that in my face.  
...  
I still haven't remembered what i had first forgotten..._

From**Enpowerswan**

Also, what is carlisle? Does he teach? And what about Esme? And where is Jacob during all this again?

_Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme tries to repair everything that Alice Swan and Emmett break, and who cares about Jacob?_

From **Dalli**

I think the Kira character was pretty funny I mean the taking off her shoes to go out side was sorta backwards but thats why you made it like that right?

_No.  
it was a sign of respect  
her feet are really dirty because she likes to feel the mud between her toes.  
sometimes the mud gets stuck and she ends up leaving prints in peoples' houses_

From **Writer in the Meadow**

Haha. Well don't worry, the conversation was PLENTY out there.. :D It was great. Seriously. Hmm, immune to human blood, I like it! Although, what was with the whole, no shoes bit?? So confused. Was it like, supposed to be the thing back in the day.. like HER day? didn't they have sandals or something?? And wtf? Wow, uh, Fredrik totally just told the truth about them making out and no one flipped a brick? Surprising

_They had sandals and she has real shoes,  
she just prefers to not wear them.  
'fuck' is slang for having sexual intercourse with somebody.  
there weren't any bricks present to flip,  
although Kyra did somewhat flip upside down..._

From **western8**

Am one of the 15 who disappeared?

_no,  
but you are one of the ones that leave those incredibly short reviews i despise_

From **jasperrocksyoursocksoff**

wait.  
did you say that this story is over?

_no,  
i said that the chapter was over_

From **ALICEISMYBFF**

so i wuz wondering When will emmett win a fight? and Will Little Alice ever like Edward?

_haha,  
i wonder too...  
he'll have to stay on the plane with them until they get to Alaska...  
i was wondering,  
can i use your name one last time?  
everybody now has a thing for Kyra so i ended up making a one-shot about her...  
oh, and,  
is "Kyra" supposed to be like KIRA from DeathNote?  
are you a mass murderer?  
If so,  
my name is not what i say it is.  
_:D

**that is it**.  
thank god...  
i was starting to get aggravated  
(as you could probably tell from certain answers...)

**the last things.  
**the lyrics in the middle are by Fastball,  
i love that song and it matches the story incredibly well...

Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And its always summer, theyll never get cold  
Theyll never get hungry  
Theyll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They wont make it home  
But they really dont care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happy there today, today

i think that's it.  
thank you for reading this far,  
it really means alot to me

whoops,  
one last thing-  
on my page you can see how i made the story,  
now with pictures  
:3

-the**envy**lover


	12. beginning's end

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Where is it?" I asked Fredrik as I looked at a map. Surprisingly, the Cullens didn't mark where their house actually was. We should've asked Jasper.

"Maybe we could ask around," Fredrik suggested. "We can run to Forks and ask someone there."

"Run?"

"We can't use a rental car, we're not coming back to the airport," he stated. "We can walk until we get to the forest, then we run."

"Okay then…"

We held hands and headed down the road. It was miserable outside; perfect weather for a wedding.

"You think anybody will know where the house is?" I asked.

"If it's anything like the mansion we live in now; I don't think we'll have a hard time finding it…" he laughed. "Do you know how long ago they were here?"

"About eighteen years ago."

"Did they tell you?" Fredrik looked surprised; like he asked the question but didn't actually think it would be answered.

"It was where my mom met Edward," I sighed. "I don't know when they came, but I know that they left eighteen years ago. Five months after that my mom's pregnant." I ground my teeth together. Fredrik put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," I sighed.

"If you want we can catch a flight to somewhere else—how about Italy?"

"No," I smiled up at him. He always tries to cheer me up; even at his own expense. "Let's try to find this utensil of a town."

He grinned and led me into the forest. When we got to where nobody could see us he suddenly lifted me off of the ground.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked him as he sped off into the woods.

"Carrying you, of course," he grinned.

"You know, we could probably get there faster if I was running too," I thought out loud. "I run faster than you…"

"That is…unfortunately true," he admitted. "But this is more fun!"

I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. His eyes grew as he tried to focus on not hitting the trees. I smiled as I pulled myself up even closer and started to kiss a line from his shoulder up his neck and back down again.

We stopped suddenly and my back hit a tree. I was about to ask what had happened but soon figured it out when my arms were pinned above my head and Fredrik's mouth found its way to mine.

"So much…so much more fun," Fredrik muttered as he started to kiss a line down my neck as I had just done for him. I shivered when he reached the edge of the coat and started retracing his kisses. On his way back I reached my neck out, away from him, as to prolong the trail. He smiled against my skin and pulled back.

"You're supposed to stop me," he breathed.

"I will," I muttered. "I'll stop you when I feel like it or something…"

"We need to find the house first," he grinned. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my legs. I grabbed his shoulders and we took off again, this time on piggyback.

I was soon bored of watching the trees go by and I came up with a little game. It was more fun since Fredrik was so uncooperative. I leaned forward, letting my arms dangle over his shoulders. I grabbed my right arm with my left and drew circles on his chest with my right pointer finger. He started to slow down and I knew that I was about to win. He took in a deep breath and started to run even faster; as if he was telling me that he was stronger than my little tricks. It ended when I started to blow into his ear.

He stopped and rolled me over his shoulders. I landed right in front of him and he dipped me for a kiss.

"You're so damned irresistible," he mumbled into my mouth. I smiled. His kissed me deeply until he suddenly remembered what we had come for. "Wedding!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and carried me in his right arm.

One-handed? He must have been really determined.

Of course he soon forgot about that when I started nibbling on his ear…

He pinned me to the forest floor and unzipped my heavy fur coat. He threw it aside which left me in a black tank top, my coat fifty feet away. He started kissing a line from my hand up my arm and finally ended at my mouth. This time he wasn't going to stop, I was sure of it.

"Okay kids, break it up, break it up," a voice said calmly. Fredrik got off of me and glared at the intruder. He sighed in defeat and went to grab my coat. I looked at the person who had broken us up; an old cop. He looked too old to still be in duty. He watched as Fredrik grabbed my coat and then he turned to me. His eyes grew wide. "Bella?" he forced out.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I heard him perfectly; I was just wondering how he knew my mom's name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone…my daughter," he mumbled. Daughter? I stared at him; my eyes growing. This was my grandfather? I groaned mentally; I finally meet my grandfather and his first impression of me is a sex-obsessed teenager.

"That's okay," I said shakily. "I have one of those faces…"

Fredrik noticed the exchange and hurriedly came to my side to comfort me.

"Right," the cop said. "Well…uh, go back to town. There's been a bad bear problem." He patted the gun that hung on his right side. "I don't want you kids to get hurt." I nodded meekly and he left, walking further into the woods.

"That man," I whispered. "That was my grandfather."

Fredrik hung the coat over my shoulders and picked me up like he had the first time; one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back. He started forward at a slower pace than before. We were either close to the town or he was afraid of hurting me. I looked over his shoulder and watched the shape of my unknowing grandfather disappear into the shadows of the woods.

"We're here," Fredrik told me quietly as he set me down. I looked around and found close to nothing.

"Where's 'here'?" I asked. He lifted his arms.

"This is the wonderful little town of Forks," he announced in a fake cheery voice.

"Where?" I asked again. There was barely anything in this 'town'. I could see a food mart and an outdoors place on one side of the street, the other side was housing. Not a single person was out on the street. "Do you think that there are actually any people here?"

"Sure there are," he grinned. He grabbed my hand and led me to the outdoors store. The inside of the store was just as deserted as the outside; with the exception of a fairly shocked older man. I wondered if he was shocked because there were actually people coming into his store.

"Excuse me," Fredrik started politely. The man turned his attention away from me and looked at Fredrik. "Do you happen to know where the Cullen house is?"

"Cullen?" the man repeated. "They moved out some time ago…"

"We know," I spoke up. "We're borrowing their house for a while but they never told us where it was. Do you know?"

The man stared at me instead of answering, it was kind of creepy.

"Bella?" he asked. "You…you _can't_ be…but you look…"

"I'm her daughter," I told him. I wondered what my mom could've possibly done to attract all of this attention. "Do you know where the house is?"

"Follow the interstate," he said systematically, like he was used to people asking where it was. "A couple miles down there's a weird little road on the right. Keep your eyes open for it; it's hard to spot."

"Thank you," Fredrik told him as he nodded slightly. The man nodded back; confused. We started to leave but the man called out behind us.

"You're Edward's daughter, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Well, technically…" I shrugged. I knew that he wasn't my _real_ dad but it would be kind of hard to explain that we were 'borrowing' the Cullen house even though we weren't related. Mom married Edward so in a technical sense he could be classified as a father of sorts.

"Well, that explains it," he muttered. I think he didn't expect me to hear it. "You're so beautiful; same features as 'im."

We walked out of the store and Fredrik grinned. "So…" he started. "I'd never say that he was _beautiful_… I guess it depends on taste…"

"You have a taste in guys?" I asked him.

"Oh yes… Emmett and Edward aren't really my type but that Jasper…" he laughed. "That Jasper is one sexy beast…"

"You got a thing for blondes?" I smirked.

"Depends," he smiled back.

"On what?"

"Do you have a thing for single mothers?"

"Only if they're blond," I laughed.

"A blonde single mother..." Fredrik thought out loud. "I wonder who would win; Alice or Edward?"

"Edward would," I stated. Fredrik looked at me questioning. "I mean, you heard the man… he's beautiful!"

We laughed together as we wandered onto the interstate. We weren't in any hurry so we walked hand-in-hand.

"So what could your mom possibly have done to impact the whole town?" Fredrik asked curiously.

"I have no idea…" I really did wonder what she could've done. "Do I really look _that_ much like her?"

Fredrik stopped and turned me to look at him. He started scanning me from top to bottom, pausing a few seconds to stare at my middle.

"Nope!" he concluded. We started to walk again. I still couldn't understand why everybody here was confusing me for her. Fredrik must have sensed my discomfort. "These people haven't seen your mom in eighteen years; it's easy to be confused if you haven't seen someone in years…"

That helped a little. Fredrik always knew what to say.

"But if they don't stop staring at you like that I'm going to have to do something about it…" he added.

He also knew when to add his signature sarcasm.

"You know I'm yours," I told him as I squeezed his hand.

"All I know is that for some strange reason you're still with me," he shrugged. "I don't know _why_ you are, but there's no way I'd ever give you up."

"Hmm…" I started, taking my hand from his and putting it under my chin. "I wonder…why _am_ I with you?"

He stared at me horrified. I knew I was being evil but it was just so much fun.

"With this body," I gestured to myself. "I could get any guy I want…"

Fredrik stopped and stared at me again. He looked like if he could, he would cry.

"Oh! Now I remember!" I smiled as I jumped onto him. He caught me automatically and held me confusedly. "It's because I love you, because I want to be with you forever, and because you _complete_ me."

He smiled and continued forward, holding my bottom for support.

"You're evil…" he muttered.

"You need to know how much you mean to me." I looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were a dark red; we'd have to hunt soon. "You are my world."

"And you are mine," he smiled. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you think that's it?" I asked, pointing to a little trail. He looked back over his shoulder and swung me around to head that way.

"That's it," he concluded. I looked over my shoulder and saw a house that said 'Cullen' all over it. It was big.

"That's definitely it," I repeated as we got nearer.

He carried me up the steps and unlocked the door. It swung open and we were welcomed by a vast open space. Fredrik shifted his hold on me to a bridal-hold and carried me inside.

"You're supposed to do that after the wedding," I laughed. He shrugged.

"I can do it any time I want," he smiled. He set me down on the couch in front of a wall of windows.

I felt the familiar itch in my throat and groaned.

"What is it?" Fredrik asked as he sat down next to me. I sat up.

"I need to hunt." The burn in my throat begged me forward. "Now."

"I'll go with you…"

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't like people watching me hunt; it was something that I was slightly ashamed of. I wasn't the…cleanest hunter.

"Okay," Fredrik sighed. "I'll stay here and look around. Be back soon…"

I nodded once and headed hurriedly out of the door; throwing my coat to the side on my way out. I kicked off my huge boots at the door and headed excitedly into the forests.

I always liked hunting in new places; new challenges, new thrills, new prey… I shook my head at the thought. Not prey, more like…well, I hadn't come up with a substitute name for it, but I still didn't like 'prey'.

I caught a whiff of a few deer about a mile away and headed out towards them. I heard twigs pop on my left but couldn't figure out what was with me. The pops followed me through the forest, matching my speed easily. I hadn't ever heard of _anything_ that could have possibly matched my speed so I turned to the right and took off another way. I didn't know if it was paranoia but I suddenly heard the twigs popping on my right side too. Some internal instinct told me to keep going faster, to not wander near whatever it was. I followed my instinct and continued even faster now. I thought that I had lost whatever was following but suddenly I felt their presence all around me. It wasn't just one something; it was many.

I burst through the opening of a small meadow and stood in the middle. I dared whatever was following to come out and took a fighting stance.

"Who's following me?" I called out. "I know you're there; come out."

After a moment of silence the trees around the meadow started shaking violently. All around the meadow heavy shadows emerged from the forest and crept closer. I stared at the massive shapes and recognized rather dog-like features. These weren't just puppies; they were massive wolves.

My head whipped from wolf to wolf as they started to close in. I suddenly caught a whiff of them and wanted to vomit. I held my nose and gradually sank into the ground as I realized that there was no escape.

Well, I realized why Alice hadn't been seeing my future...

I didn't have a future.

* * *

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other  
beginning's end_

-semi**sonic**

it's another one of those where you know the song but didn't know that was one of the lyrics...

**okay!**  
i have decided that i will not do like i did last chapter.  
the author's note was way too long and even after all of my effort FanFiction still screwed it up.  
:P

**a few points:**  
details-  
i'm not good with them.  
("It was big.")  
sorry.

school-  
sucks.  
today was the first day and they assigned us homework  
(notice how i am not _doing _the homework.)

crossdressers-  
i think i might have an obsession with stories about crossdressers.  
there is  
-Ouran High School Host Club  
-Hana-Kimi  
and  
-W Juliet  
...  
Micheal doesn't count as crossdressing.  
do not tell me he is.  
Envy neither.  
those are sacred to me.

**the one question i will answer**  
i will answer one question (or less) from now on.  
this time's...  
...  
...  
i couldn't find any good questions.  
...  
i don't think i'm too happy today-  
maybe i should go write "The Wizard of Oz"...  
i only write good sarcasm when i am incredibly pissed.

**the last,  
and one of the more important things**  
most of you liked Kira more than anybody else so i gave her her own one-shot.  
go check it out and leave a review...  
make me less pissed.

-the(not-so-happy)**envy**lover


	13. the pain of being a man

he who makes a beast out of himself  
gets rid of the pain of being a man.  
-avenged **seven**fold

so what if you can see  
the darkest side of me?  
no one will ever change this animal i have become  
-three **days** grace

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

The wolves crept closer and I couldn't do anything.

My legs refused to function. My arms fell to my side. I stopped breathing.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the wolf that was closest. He was a dark black and looked somewhat older than the others. I couldn't understand why but when he looked into my eyes all I could see was hate. He stopped walking for a second to howl loudly. It was almost sunset… I thought that they only howled at night.

For some reason all of the wolves turned to look at a brown wolf off to my left. They looked like they were actually _glaring_ at him; like he had done something wrong. I didn't know why they would be mad at him since he hadn't done anything that they hadn't. I looked around and realized that this would probably be my one chance to escape. I quickly got to my feet and headed in the direction opposite of the brown wolf; hoping that they were all distracted. I had almost made it out of the circle before one of the wolves grabbed me and threw me to the middle.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I hit the ground. I landed on my right side and had broken something. "That hurt…" I soon realized that these beasts didn't care that I had been hurt, that they probably wanted to hurt me more. "What did I ever do to _you_?" I asked the silver wolf that threw me. I wasn't setting anything on fire so why were Smokey's minions after me?

The silver wolf growled back at me and crouched to attack. I got up and held a fighting stance; if I was going to die then I was going to do my damnedest to take as many as I could down with me.

I saw the silver wolf spring at me but my vision was suddenly blocked by a wall of brown fur. I stepped back and watched as the brown wolf fought the silver wolf, clawing at each other until the silver wolf backed away. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was…

"Are you _protecting_ me?" I asked the brown wolf. I didn't know what I was expecting for an answer but it turned and looked at me. I swear that it smiled.

Another one of the wolves saw its chance and jumped at the brown wolf. There wasn't much space between it and me so I grabbed the brown wolf and pulled it sharply out of the way. As soon as I touched it the others tensed and crouched to an attacking position. The brown wolf whipped its head around the circle before looking back down at me. He let out a low 'humph' before grabbing me in one of his paws.

I realized that this was it; I was going to die. I was going to be crushed to death by a mutant dog and I couldn't do anything about it. I immediately thought of Fredrik and I started sobbing. I would never see Fredrik again. I would never be able to talk to him. I would never say "I do".

I sobbed even though I knew no tears would come. I cursed this emotionless body of mine that could never express how I felt.

I was suddenly yanked out of my depressive state when the wolf set me on its back. It took off into the forest and I grabbed his fur for support. The stench was stronger up here so I held my breath. The beast continued forward; maneuvering between the trees faster than I would've thought possible for such a large creature.

"Can I just run there myself?" I forced out. I was having a hard time with the stench. "I thank you for saving me and such but I need to get back to my fiancée…"

The beast grunted and continued faster; like he didn't want me to leave. I groaned. I would've killed for a bottle of Febreeze. Minutes later the wolf started to slow down. He came to a stop in front of a small house where an old man sat in a wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" the man growled. It's not like I could've done anything about it. The wolf lifted me off of his back and set me in front of the man. It then pushed me forward; into the house.

"What did Sam say about this?" the man asked. Sam? Was I supposed to know who that was? Was the wolf 'Sam'? The man must have gotten his answer because he started again…

"Go, but come back soon; I want answers." The wolf headed back into the forest. I turned to follow him but the man grabbed my arm.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked maliciously.

"I'm going," I told him. "I'll be right back soon, just like you asked…" No I won't.

"I told _him_ to come back. I don't care about you," he hissed. "You aren't what you once were…"

I turned to leave again but he pulled my arm again.

"I thought you didn't care about me…" I was tired of this. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with Fredrik. I wanted to get away from this freaky wolf-whisperer.

"Get in," he ordered. I sighed and followed his outstretched arm into the little house. I held my nose again; the stench was everywhere. Did he let the wolves sleep in here? I looked back at the door and labeled that as impossible. I went over to the couch and sat at the edge. It smelled.

"Get off!" the man exclaimed. I carefully got off of the couch and walked away slowly. "Try not to touch anything."

Touchy.

"Uh…" I started. I didn't really want to talk to him but there was nothing else to do. "Why do you hate me?"

The man looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I _was_ crazy; I was brought to a strange house where I wasn't allowed to touch anything by a radioactive wolf. That seemed crazy.

"Because we're mortal enemies," he stated; like it was obvious.

"But I don't know you..." That's it; I'm insane.

"'We' as a species are mortal enemies with 'you' as a species. They should've killed you…"

"So, you're a…wolf?" I asked. It took everything I had not to laugh.

"No," he answered flatly. "But my son is."

At least I wasn't the only crazy one.

"Is there a phone around here?" I wanted to talk to Fredrik. I wanted to talk to anybody who wasn't this crazy dude and his wolf son.

"Yes," he answered through his teeth. He just stood there.

"…May I please _use_ it?" I asked again. He wheeled himself over to the kitchen and I followed him. He pointed to the phone and I thanked him. I stared at the phone's numbers and realized something…

"Do you happen to know the number for the Cullen house?" I asked.

"Eight," he started. I punched in the numbers accordingly. "Six, seven, five, three, zero, nine." I stared at the phone and wanted to throw it at him.

"I'm not an idiot; I know that song!"

"What part of _mortal enemies _don't you understand?" he yelled back. "Why would I have their _number_? I don't have any leeches on speed dial!"

A wolf howled in the distance and my ears perked.

"Another one?" the man mumbled. "Two in one day…I hope they don't bring _that_ one home…"

"Another what?" I asked nervously.

"Vampire," the man sneered. "The boys sure are working hard tonight…"

I ran out of the door as fast as I could. I wondered why I didn't think to before. As I reached the forest I picked up speed. If they hurt even a _hair_ on Fredrik's head I'd personally impound those mutts for life.

I ran faster than I ever had before. Even that first day with the human was no match for this speed. I ran my fastest but it still didn't seem fast enough. Time was ticking away and the meadow seemed so much further than it had before. I finally found a break in the trees and forced my way out of the forest.

They were in the same pattern as they were before; a tight circle around the awaiting prey. Fredrik looked strong standing there. Even in the face of death he'd fight. As soon as I broke through the opening the wolves' heads turned to me and back to Fredrik. I forced my way into the circle and grasped Fredrik.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I didn't think that this would happen…" Maybe my power was bad luck. That seemed to be the case lately.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. "Did you know that you smell like them?" He held his nose even though he could've just stopped breathing.

"That one kidnapped me," I said pointing to the brown wolf. The wolves just stood there and listened to our conversation. I wanted to tell them to leave us alone but I didn't think they'd let us be. "He pushed me into a house with a crazy old dude that wouldn't let me sit on the couch."

"Well that wasn't very nice," Fredrik said mockingly. Here we were, about to be mauled, and we were discussing etiquette. "Did he offer you something to drink?"

The wolves growled and I laughed.

"He invited me into his living room for a spot of tea," I said in a British accent. The wolves growled again. "Do you mind?" I asked the closest one. "We're trying to have a conversation." He was about to jump but the other wolves stared him down. His head whipped between the different wolves before he clenched his teeth and hung his head. For some reason the wolves didn't want to kill us.

Fredrik picked up a rock from the ground and threw it past the silver wolf that had attacked me before. It missed completely and I wondered why he did it. The wolf watched as the rock flew past him; at least three feet from where he was standing. He looked back at Fredrik confusedly.

"Fetch."

All of the wolves leaped at us at once except the black one; the leader. Fredrik grabbed me in the confusion and threw me out of the mass of fur. I landed on my butt next to the black wolf and looked up at it. It stared down at me for a while before turning away and shaking his head. I sighed heavily before I got back up and charged at the mass.

The whole mess was confusing.

It was a pack of four versus the brown wolf, Fredrik, and I. The brown wolf was surprisingly good at combat and took on two of his own at once. Fredrik took a tan wolf and I tried to settle my beef with the silver one.

He wasn't too fast; he'd be no match for the brown one, but he was incredibly strong. I spent most of my time dodging his straight-on attacks, hoping that he would soon just give up. He didn't. I stopped and turned to face him and attacked.

I was suddenly very glad for my 'P.E. class'.

I decided to aim for the back legs; planning to break one and slow him down. The only problem was that he never showed his back to me. I decided to make my way back there instead of trying to trick him. I faked left, than right, and then left again (just to piss him off) before I jumped on his back and headed towards his back legs.

He tried to shake me off but I held on to his hairs. When that didn't work for him he rolled over. I jumped straight up right before his back hit the ground and landed on one of his back paws. I grabbed his ankle and quickly snapped it. He yelped in pain as I made my way to the other back leg. I snapped that ankle too and jumped off of him. Fredrik grabbed me right before I hit the ground and carried me away.

"Fetch?" I asked him.

"If he wasn't so pissed I bet he would've gotten it," Fredrik smiled. We were almost to the forest before a wall of brown fur stopped us. The wolf growled and I wondered if he had changed his mind about keeping us.

"No more fetch," I told Fredrik He carried me slowly to a fallen tree; the wolf matching our every step. He set me down on the tree and walked back away. I stared at him confusedly as he left me. The wolf looked at me and then back at Fredrik before following him into the middle of the meadow. Fredrik stopped suddenly and turned to face the wolf. The wolf stopped and crouched; ready to attack.

I got up quickly to help Fredrik but they both suddenly turned and stared at me—daring me to take a step forward. I sat back down and waited patiently for them to finish fighting.

Yeah right.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Fredrik as I started towards them. "Just sit here and watch you fight?"

"Yes," Fredrik answered bluntly. The wolf grunted and I wondered if it understood me.

"What makes you think that I will do that?"

"Hope," he grinned. "It springs eternal…"

"Well, I won't." I reached where the two were and stood between them. "You," I faced the wolf. "If you touch him I will kill you." I wasn't sure if I would do that, or even if it was possible, but it seemed like a good bluff. "And you," I turned to Fredrik. It's hard to be mad at Fredrik… "He saved me from his little pack-thing so don't hurt him." Yeah, that sounded right. I smiled and stepped back.

"Only because you say so," Fredrik smiled at me. The wolf motioned to Fredrik and I figured that he was agreeing. Fredrik saw him and glared. "If you want to say something just say it."

"Hunh?" I asked. The wolf could talk?

"What?" Fredrik smirked at it. "Are you _embarrassed_?"

The wolf growled at him and I was officially confused.

"Hunh?" I asked again, this time to the wolf. He suddenly took off into the woods.

"You don't know…?" Fredrik asked me.

"Know what?" I was tired of not knowing things.

"You'll see…" He pointed to the forest where a shirtless man was hurriedly making his way over to us. He was really tanned with long black hair, inches taller than Fredrik who was 6'3", and older by a few years. He was also incredibly muscular; almost as much so as Emmett. He looked human but he walked forward with such confidence I wondered if he actually was.

"Hello?" I asked. He looked down into my eyes and smiled. Fredrik growled at him.

"Hello," the man smiled. "It's very nice to talk to you…"

Hunh?

"Alice, meet brown wolf," Fredrik introduced.

"Brown wolf?" I asked confusedly. I wondered if that was his birth name. "Like, 'Little Brown Wolf' or something?" I didn't know that Indians still named their children like that.

"I go by 'Jacob'," the man smiled. He looked like he was hiding something. Looking back at Fredrik I realized that it was something obvious.

"You seriously don't know?" Fredrik asked me. "Nobody ever told you?"

"You would know…" I muttered. He had been with me since I was six... "What is it that I don't know?"

"I'm a werewolf," Jacob stated. I looked back at Fredrik who nodded.

"Right…" I wondered if he was related to the old man.

"You believe in vampires, right?" Jacob asked.

"It's kind of hard for me not to…"

"Then why not werewolves?"

I thought about that for a few seconds. I guess I was being a _little_ hypocritical, I mean, I guess _I'm_ a mythical creature now too…

"But _werewolf_?" I asked. "What about the moon?" The moon was crescent-shaped tonight.

"What about sleeping in coffins?" he shot back.

"The stories lie," a voice said from behind us. I whipped my head and saw five other guys with the same tan and build as Jacob.

"These aren't just _any_ vampires, boys," a shorter one muttered. "We have to deal with the stupid ones…"

"We're not stupid!" I spat. "If you don't like us so much then why don't you just let us go?" I turned to Jacob for the answer. If he _was_ the brown wolf then it was _his_ fault I'm not married to Fredrik yet.

"Because there's something mentally wrong with Jake…" the shorter one muttered again.

"There's something mentally wrong with all of you," Fredrik spoke. "What makes _him_ so special?"

Jacob took my hands in his and forced me to look at him. His hands burned against mine and I longed for Fredrik's cool touch.

"Because we're destined to be together," he smiled. "I love you."

* * *

**i am so sorry.  
**holy crap.  
i didn't think that it would take _this _long!!!! 

-brain dead-

school.  
sucks.  
hard.

GAH!!!

so...  
i made me a Jasper shirt,  
heck yesh!!!  
:D  
i'll post pictures when i actually put the shirt together...

it's been so long i don't even remember what i was going to put here...

...  
did i tell you that my mom washed my mp3?  
she pulled it out of the dryer and said that it might work if i  
"set it there to dry"  
i think that was why i was mad in the last chapter...

-still braindead-

i love you guys...

-the**envy**lover


	14. wolves and bloodlust

**i am** the "who" when you call "who's there?"  
**i am** the wind blowing through your hair  
**i am** the shadow in the moon at night  
filling your dreams to the brim with fright

-The **Nightmare** before **Christmas**

**this is unedited.**  
just so you know  
:D

-The**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"I love you."

I snatched my hands back from Jacob's grip and moved them to around Fredrik.

"I'm already spoken for," I told him. He shrugged.

"You can always change your mind; I mean, look at what happened to Edward…"

Edward? Oh shit. He didn't think I was my mom, did he?

"I love _Fredrik._" I stressed his name. "And I always will."

"And I love_ you_," Jacob smiled.

"What part of _mortal enemies_ don't you understand?!?" At least the old man understood it.

"What _I_ don't understand is why it hadn't happened before," the man at the front of the pack behind us said. "Normally, it happens the first time you see them…"

Hunh?

"Well, Jake's always been a little slow," the short one laughed.

My throat ached and I realized that I hadn't fed.

"Uh, can I go now?" I asked the pack. "I'm thirsty…"

They looked at each other before they tackled me to the ground. They pinned me; each held a limb and one kept my head down. Their skin burned mine to the bone.

"Get off of her!" Fredrik's voice sounded. The person in charge of my right foot was forced off and I welcomed the absence of heat. I kicked the person at my left leg with my right before I reached up and kicked the person at my head in the face. Fredrik hit the one at my right arm and the one at my left just let go. He didn't want to get hit. I stood up and wiped the dirt off of my back before I jumped on to Fredrik's back.

"They aren't the nicest people," he smiled as he moved me around to face his face.

"I'm still thirsty…"

He set me down on the ground and held my hand as he led me to the forest. The men appeared in front of us again; Jacob and the tallest one in front.

"We can't let you feed," the tall one stated calmly.

"And why not?" I asked impatiently. What's a few deer to them?

"Because it's _wrong!_" another man exclaimed. "What kind of idiotic question is _that?_"

"What's a few to _you_?" They stared at me with wide eyes.

"How could you think like that?" Jacob asked. "Every life is important…"

"Let's just kill them!" one of the others exclaimed. "They're just soulless creatures…she won't fall in love with you!"

"You never know!" Jacob shot back.

"I _do_ know," I butted in. "I don't like you and if you don't like my feeding habits then you don't have to like me either!"

"Uh, can I say something?" Fredrik asked.

"No," the pack mumbled. The tall one next to Jacob nodded.

"She's not talking about humans," he said calmly. "There's a group of deer just over there…"

A look of understanding flashed across everyone's faces. I bet I had the same look on mine.

"Oh," I let out. "Well, that's makes sense…" They thought I was just going to slaughter their village.

"But your eyes…?" the tall one asked.

"New vampires always have red eyes," Fredrik answered for me. "And I changed her so her blood runs through my veins." He smiled when he finished. I was a part of him and he was a part of me. I smiled with him and Jacob noticed.

"You bit her?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," I answered. He didn't have to know _all_ of the details…

His head shot back to the tall man in front who shook his head. Jacob sighed in relief. I looked to Fredrik to see if he knew what had just happened but he just shrugged.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently. As soon as we were out of sight we would take off and never look back. The pack conversed for a few seconds before nodding.

"I don't understand why we have to ask for permission," Fredrik muttered. "I'm older than all of them combined…"

"One at a time," Jacob cut in. "We can't have you just run off together…"

There goes my escape plan.

"Fine," Fredrik smirked. "We'll run away one at a time. _Then_ we'll get married."

Jacob clenched his fists and cracked all of his knuckles at once.

"Who first?" somebody asked. I looked at Fredrik.

"You go first," I told him. If there was something happening where Alice couldn't see me then maybe Fredrik would be able to get some help.

"But your eyes are pitch black," Fredrik said concerned. "I can handle it while you go…"

"You need to get as far away from me as possible," I whispered. I hoped that the others couldn't hear us. "Just run straight out and call for Alice, she's probably searching frantically for us…"

"That's true," Fredrik agreed. "I still wonder why she couldn't see you…"

"Well, who is it?" one of the shorter ones asked impatiently.

Fredrik kissed my forehead and smirked before he turned and ran as fast as he could into the forest. Three of the guys groaned before they suddenly poofed into a ball of fur and took off after him. It didn't look like they were going to catch up to him which made me laugh quietly.

It wasn't long before I realized that there was nothing to do. I sat down right where I was and faced the forest, waiting for Fredrik to get back. I heard, and smelled, one of the others come towards me, causing me to flinch automatically. I didn't want them to be near me, not when they kept trying to take me from Fredrik.

I brought my legs up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. My posture screamed "go away" from every angle. Somebody didn't understand that though.

Big arms appeared under the fold of my legs and at my back before I was brought up, off the ground. I was greeted by Jacob's stupid, smiling face.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked stupidly. I squirmed as I tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm waiting for my fiancée to get back," I stated as I pushed against his face, still trying to get free. He didn't seem to notice as he turned and started walking. "Let me go!"

"I don't want to," he grinned. He just kept walking. I started punching his face repetitively. I could see the bruises forming but he looked like he couldn't feel it. He just kept walking; showing no signs of letting me go.

We arrived at the house I had been dropped off in before just as Jacob's face was started to get its original color back. He shifted me to fit in the empty space his left arm made when he curled it and opened the door with his right. Even when I was only in his left arm I couldn't break free. A new vampire like myself should be able to kill him on accident, what was going on?

He shifted me to the position we were in before nudging the door with his foot. The door slammed against the adjacent wall and I wondered how strong he really was.

"Welcome home," Jacob grinned. I looked around and felt disgusted.

"This isn't my home," I said sourly, "and it never will be."

"Never say never."

"You see this?" I asked, pointing to my face. I glared at him. "This is me **not liking you.**"

"I love you too."

He led me through the house and into a back hallway where we found the old man from before.

"What are you doing with that?" the old man asked.

"She's not a _that_, she's my _girlfriend_," Jacob corrected.

"No I'm not!" I yelled at him. "I'm Fredrik's fiancée!"

"We're going to my room," Jacob told the man. He looked at us confusedly before nodding once. Jacob carried me easily as I started punching him again.

We stopped at a door that Jacob kicked open. He wasn't letting go, no matter how hard I tried. His skin still burned mine and I wished to be with Fredrik.

Jacob sat me on the bed and closed the door. I tried to run out of it but he caught me and carried me back to the bed. He sat on it and placed me in his lap.

"Now," he cooed. "What should we do 'til they get back?"

* * *

i am so sorry! 

do you know how long it's been?  
Twenty _seven_ days since i last updated!!!  
xX  
well,  
i haven't really been too interested in the story  
(but now i am- Yay!!)  
so i have been putting it off...  
let's see...  
some changes since the last chapter...

1. and probably the most important--  
i have a boyfriend.  
:D  
his name is Dylan and he is _amazing_!

2. Fredrik has a MySpace  
thanks to BellyGnomes who is incredibly patient.  
haha,  
there was a little bit of mixed communication there...

3. JABADS now has 107 alerts and the last chapter recieved 54 reviews!!!  
(apparently, nobody likes Jacob... XD)

4. i got a new mp3  
and this one actually works!!!  
:3

5. i was the first comments on one of Stephenie Meyer's myspace blogs!  
it's the one about the updates on the site  
:D

okay,  
i think that's enough about me...  
how are you today?

:D

-the**envy**lover


	15. want

**Ain't nothing but a heartache  
**ain't nothing but a mistake  
i never want to hear you say  
"i want it that way"

-Back**Street** boys

sorry it's a little short,  
i'm going to try to update as many stories as possible tonight  
yay me!

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

He brought my face closer to his as my body tried its hardest to keep a safe distance. He dove in for a kiss but I moved the arms that were blocking him from me and brought them in a protective stance in front of my face. His lips made contact with my skin halfway down my arm as my body slammed against his. Without my arms as barriers there was nothing in his way.

He smiled happily as he tried to unclasp my arms from my face. I held on as hard as I could but he somehow managed to move me little by little. If he was stronger than I was, even by a little, then I would surely lose. The only thing I could do was hope that someone, somewhere, would somehow know what was happening and come to my rescue.

It wasn't going to happen.

I was going to have to speed up the discovery.

I threw my arms off of my face and with a deep breath screamed like hell. Jacob fell back a little and held his ears. I thought I heard glass break somewhere but I wasn't completely sure. Soon I was running out of oxygen so I thrusted my gut forward for an extra few seconds. There had to be someone who heard it, it was impossible for them not to, but I began to doubt that anybody would be able to help me.

When I couldn't force anything else out I fell back onto the bed, completely drained. I would have to hunt as soon as Fredrik got back. Jacob saw his chance and appeared on the bed on top of me. His knees held him on both side of my waist as his hands seized my wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"My, my," he cooed, "are you giving up?"

I struggled to get my hands free with no luck. He smiled as he easily shifted my wrists into only one of his hands and brought his other to my neck. He traced my jaw line causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Don't be scared," he whispered. "I'll be gentle."

I gasped quickly when I felt his hand slowly bring up my shirt. I squirmed around, trying to slow his progress but his knees and hands made moving almost impossible.

I thought of Fredrik and how he'd react when he found out. Would he even want me? How would he react when I told him I wasn't strong enough, a newborn vampire like me? Would he believe me or would he think I was lying? Would I lose him?

I began to sob as I imagined my life without him.

"I'm so sorry," I forced out but it came as nothing more than a whisper.

I shut my eyes and tensed up as I felt Jacob's hand slowly slide against my skin.

That was when the door slammed open.

* * *

**now for the updates on my life**

it's like my own little online blog  
:D

the first-  
i have a new ex-boyfriend!  
his name is Dylan and he is still amazing  
:D

the second-  
i started  
uh...  
a couple of new stories...

**Not Another Instant Messaging Story**  
about a conversation between Edward and his computer

**Not Another Twilight FanFiction  
**where i basically take the average of all of the stories on FanFiction and stuff them into a handy-dandy little story

**and**

**The Theory of Reincarnation**  
about Marcus and what happens when he feels the need to take care of a certain human

wow.  
that's alot  
:D

i also started a new C2  
(as soon as i figured out what it was)  
called The Revolution  
which has stories that are surprisingly not crappy!  
:O  
seriously,  
i thought they would be,  
but they _aren't!_

you should definitely join  
:3

now-  
onto the next story!!

-the**envy**lover


	16. nothing

nothing's alright.  
nothing is fine.

-pa**pa** roach

long time no see hunh...  
i wonder how many of you still know what's going on...  
☺

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Get off of her!" Fredrik's voice boomed from over me. The weight of Jacob's body was suddenly lifted off of me and I faintly wondered if I was dreaming. A familiar arm lifted my legs and another wrapped around my back, lifting me off of the bed. I tensed suddenly and I slowly looked up at my rescuer. I met Fredrik's eyes before they jerked back up. For a split second I thought I saw sadness there.

I closed my eyes again and felt a hard surface give way against my skin. As the glass shattered around me my first thought was that he had thrown me out of the window. It wouldn't have surprised me much, after what had almost happened. It wasn't until I felt the wind against my face did I realize that he was still carrying me.

I looked up again and saw Fredrik. I'm sure that there were other things in the world but all I saw when I looked up was him.

He stared into the distance as we weaved in and out of the trees in the dense forest. Occasionally his head would flick to the left, as if he was listening for anybody behind us. I vaguely knew who we were running _from_ but I couldn't tell where we were running _to_.

"Where are we--? Where are we going?" I forced out. He didn't look like he wanted to talk.

"I called your parents, they told me about some treaty they had with the wolves when they were here. Apparently the Cullen household is safe so we're heading there," he said straightly. No emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. I should've known, I should've fought harder, I should've…" He stopped suddenly and looked at me confusedly.

"_You're_ sorry?" he asked dumbfoundedly. "I left you with that werewolf and you're sorry?"

"But I couldn't fight him off…"

"I'm surprised you can still talk!" he smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing in your system!" He looked down and snatched something. He took its neck in between his pointer and middle finger and quickly turned his hand, snapping the creature's neck. "Squirrel?"

I willingly took the rodent and sucked on its neck as Fredrik took off again. When I finished I threw the leftovers into the surrounding forest.

"You shouldn't litter," Fredrik fake-mocked me. He reached his hand out again and caught another from a nearby tree. He snapped the neck like before and I greedily took the rodent. "I guess you'll have to do with these before we get to the house."

I threw the remains out again and he quickly resupplied me.

"You seem to be really good at this," I noticed as I threw the next one out. I didn't know how thirsty I really was.

"Hey, either I kill them here and now or they get run over tomorrow," he smiled as he handed me another. Our hands were stained red. "With the decreasing amount of squirrels in the world I am actually saving humanity here." He held out the next squirrel and dramatically snapped it.

"How romantic," I swooned.

"Oh look, a rabbit!" He swooped down and captured the white rodent, quickly killing it.

"You killed Bugs Bunny!" I fake-gasped. He looked at his catch and shrugged.

"I never really was a Bugs Bunny fan…"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

He sighed and threw the bloody corpse behind him. "Fine, we'll stick to squirrels."

I looked longingly back at the flying white fur and pouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smirking.

"I actually wanted that…"

"What about Bugs?"

"Screw the cartoon, I'm thirsty."

He laughed and handed me another broken squirrel.

**☺ Woot ☺**

"We're here," he announced. I looked up and smiled. I was finally away from the canine-über-rapist. Fredrik let me down and I hugged him tightly.

In his strong arms I actually felt safe. No freakish radioactive dog is going to get me, the Looney Tunes weren't going to get me, Alice wasn't… Well, actually, there was a _strong_ possibility that she would get me but I tried to focus more on Fredrik.

When we finally let go our shirts stuck together. I wasn't the cleanest hunter.

"Well this is interesting…" Fredrik stated as he examined the shirts. "But don't worry; I know what to do!"

He took off his black turtleneck and stepped back. His shirt stuck to mine still and just hung there. "Now you take yours off."

I laughed at his attempt and ripped his shirt away from mine. I carried it over my shoulder and headed back into the house.

* * *

okay,  
so it has been 2 months and 24 days since i have last updated this story  
and i say:  
i have some good excuses.  
yes, yes i do.  
but it is now 2:05 in Florida and the vein in my hand keeps popping up  
i don't think that's good  
it keeps distracting me...  
...  
vein pop  
wasn't today's episode interesting kids?  
squirrel guts and all...  
...  
i'm going to go to sleep now,  
i'm seriously thinking about just ending the story there,  
even without them getting married...  
so if you want them married--  
review  
;3 

-the**envy**lover


	17. priests

it's priest,  
have a little priest.  
is it really good?  
sir it's too good, at least

-Sweeney **Todd**

it is uncharacteristically long  
just like the word uncharacteristically  
which is also uncharacteristically long  
that's something to think about.

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Oh thank God you're alright!" Alice shouted into the cell phone.

"Yes, we both are, so stop worrying and such…" I answered back, a finger in one of my ears.

"We're on our way there right now," she said hurriedly. "Don't you do anything stupid now, you hear?"

"Stupid? Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked sarcastically. Fredrik came into the room with three pairs of stilettos from either Alice's or Rosalie's closet. He set them on the table and motioned for me to pick. 'For a wedding?' I mouthed to him. He shrugged and said that there was nothing else. I stifled a chuckle before I threw the white pair at his face. He caught them and grinned, setting them down and taking the others back upstairs.

"'Stupid' as in planning a wedding without Rose and I. As in what you're planning as we speak!"

I took Mom's hair back out of my pocket and slid it under a new hair tie.

"We gave up on the wedding …" Fredrik came in again with three dresses from Alice's closet. I shook my head and mouthed 'too small'. He shook his head back and measured a dress to my side. It didn't even fall past my hips. I smiled at his attempt and shook my head again. 'Try something from Rose's closet'. "…due to certain circumstances…" I finished.

"Hmph… so I see…"

"So there is no need to worry…" I ended. Fredrik came back in the room with a dress that looked like it was torn in half vertically. 'Her's are all short too,' he mouthed trying to hold back a smile. I groaned softly and passed by him to find a suitable wedding dress.

I started in Alice's room first; hoping to find something long enough to cover at least a _part_ of my legs but everything was as I feared: short. I rolled my eyes as I went to find something in Rose's closet. As I walked into the hallway I saw Fredrik walk up the stairs only to walk back down as soon as he saw me. That was a premonition if anything. I hurried into Rose's room, as if it would make any difference.

I threw open the closet and it was worse than I could have feared. Every single dress had been ripped to the same length as Alice's dresses. "I'm going to have to call you back," I told Alice before hanging up and turning my attention to the door.

"Sweetie?" I asked into the hallway.

"Yes, Dear?" Fredrik answered from the other side of the house. He was getting a head start.

"Could you please come here, Darling?" I called through gritted teeth. I accidentally destroyed the cell phone in my right hand.

"No can do, Sugar Lumps!" he called from even further away.

"Why not, Honey Bunch?"

"Because I fear for my life Allie Cat!"

I sighed and hoped that Fredrik hadn't ransacked Esme's closet. I thanked the dress gods when I opened her closet and found more than enough proper length dresses. I pulled out a white one and tried it on.

For some strange reason it fit perfectly. I vaguely wondered if Alice had planned this all along and slipped the dress in when no one was looking. It was the perfect wedding dress and more importantly; it was long enough. I traded the stilettos Fredrik had picked for my old converses. It wasn't like anybody was going to see them anyways, right?

I patted the dress down and went to search for Fredrik. After checking the living room a few times and searching the garage I wandered out back to see if he had actually run away. I couldn't see him from where I was standing so I decided to check out front. As I stood in the driveway, looking back at the house, something grabbed me from behind. I smelled it before I saw it.

"Let go of me you dirty mutt!" I yelled as I kicked around. One of Jacob's little wolf minions had grabbed me with one arm around my waist. I only had squirrel blood to work with but that was enough to squirm out of my captor's arm and fall to the ground on my butt. I got up quickly and dusted myself off before taking off towards the house.

I thought I was home free when I was tackled out of left field (literally; from the left). I'm not talking two-hand touch tackle, I mean, full NFL style tackling. A group of three of them secured my limbs and head as they dragged me into the back of an old beat up van.

To say it was cramped would be an understatement. To say there was enough room to breathe would be a lie. To say that _anybody_ in that van was comfortable would make me laugh.

There were five of them. One drove while the other four kept me in place. Well, at least I think that was the plan. Instead, the four in the back fought for the windows in 'a desperate attempt to breathe' but I didn't find anything wrong with the way I smelled. I, being the nice person that I am, just decided to stop breathing instead of clawing my way out of the window.

Then I realized that I _should_ be clawing my way out of the window. What were they going to do, jump after me? I didn't take them as being the self-sacrificing type.

"God! I need to breathe!" I exclaimed as I climbed over somebody's back to get to a window. "Do you know how much you dogs stink?!"

The back I was climbing on started to shake.

"You don't _have_ to breathe," he growled as he turned suddenly, sliding me off his back.

"Fine, fine…" I mumbled. "Touchy…"

I looked around for a different escape route. I thought about using the passenger's window but I was sure to be caught either before I jumped or after. I leaned my head back in frustration and that was when I saw it; my escape route. The window in the back of the van didn't open like the other windows so they weren't anywhere near it. I tried to think of how to sneak back there unnoticed but every time I moved, their eyes flicked to me. I decided to try to 'breathe' again.

"I don't like holding my breath," I complained as I climbed over the same back as before. "I like _breathing_."

"Yeah?" the back asked angrily. "Well, I happen to like my personal space." And with that he threw me to the back of the van. In midair I grabbed my legs and formed a little cannonball, propelling myself through the window and out of my kidnappers' car.

I grinned at my accomplishment and took off in the direction we had come.

After a minute of straight running I realized that I had no idea where I was. Instead of taking me to that jerk's house they left me in the middle of nowhere. Well, actually, Fredrik and I came to this middle of nowhere, but these guys left me in the middle of the middle of nowhere!

I decided to stop someone and ask for directions. I figured that maybe I could navigate my way back to the house from the main road, or at least from the sports equipment store. The only problem was that I was on a completely straight road and for miles I couldn't see a single person. I just decided to keep running; towards where I figured the house was and away from the wolf-mobile that I figured had turned around to chase me by now.

After a full three minutes of straight running I could finally see a car in the distance. I was so relieved to have someone find me out here that I just plopped down where I was and waited for them. The feeling of being picked up in a wedding dress reminded me of something I had seen before in some movie. I finally realized that I looked like the girl from Smokey and the Bandit. I snorted to myself as I kept waiting for the car to reach me.

As I waited (it was further away than I thought it was) I started wondering about things that I should've wondered about before. Things such as "why did they kidnap me?" Well, actually, that was the only thing on my mind...

Why _did_ they kidnap me?

We had already told them off, escaped them, and begun our happy ending, but those guys didn't seem to want that to happen. Why did they kidnap me when Jacob wasn't even there? Was it something he was against? Were they planning on killing me? I figured that the one I climbed on might want to kill me, and I was sure that they wanted to kill me when we first met but if they really wanted to kill me then why not in the yard? Why take me somewhere else?

I looked back at the car and saw that it was finally making its way over to me. I got up and dusted off my butt before turning to the car expectedly. As the car came closer I wanted to smack myself when I saw who was in the driver's seat.

* * *

i got bored and didn't edit it.  
sorry.

so i saw Sweeney Todd again today  
i guess with all of the fuss over my "A Little Priest" story  
i just really had the urge to see it.  
like a craving when you're on your period...  
...  
...  
yeah..

anywho,  
like i said before--  
i'm not good with details  
so i'm sorry if you don't get a vivid picture of...  
anything, really...

also-  
i don't know what alice's dress looks like;  
anybody wanna help me out?

and-  
i don't know who pulled up;  
i have two guesses but they both provide problems for the future  
which, as you can imagine, can be very problematic

thanks for reading this  
(since only nine people read my Luke Rowley update from yesterday  
::grumble:grumble::)  
and if you want- there's a new poll on my page  
check it out

-the**envy**lover


	18. trapped

**whoops**  
it seems like i accidentally forgot to update for seven months

heh heh heh...

i am sorry if my whole writing style is completely different,  
i haven't really done this in a while  
(as you can tell)  
and i'm not using Word since this is not my computer and i can not find it

so,  
hey guys,  
good to be back

-the**envy**lover

**Just Another Bella and Daughter Story**

Since when did police cars become makeshift taxis?

As the familiar black and white pattern of a cruiser pulled up I could see that the driver wasn't a stranger. Neither was the passenger. My recently acquired grandfater and He-Who-Breeds-Wolves pulled up and rolled down the windows.

"Get in," ordered He-Who-Has-Smart-Ass.

"I'm fine." I started walking the same way as I had before. The car shifted into reverse and followed me easily.

"You can't walk all the way back to town!" The officer seemed genuinely worried about my physical wellbeing. "No human can walk that far in this weather!"

I stopped automatically at the coincidental double meaning of his words. I looked inside the car, my mother's father's eyebrows pulled up in a plea, my enemy's father's evil grin flashing across his face.

He was right, no human _could_ walk back to town in the downpour, but which was worse? My grandfather wondering about my fairy-tale like existance where mere human problems no longer affected me? Or the only person that I had ever truely hated having me play into his grimy hands? Of course Jacob must have set the whole thing up after learning that I had escaped. Brilliant, getting his father to bring my grandfather along... How could I refuse? With him here I had absolutely no chance of running away, for fear that I would be found out by my only living family.

"I _guess_ I could..." I muttered, not finding any other way out. I hesitantly opened the door and slid inside. In the rearview mirror I could see officer grandpa smiling reassuredly.

"My name is Charlie, by the way," he introduced, "and this is Billy."

"My name is Alice," I said pleasently. I decided to not mention my last name, seeing as he was the original owner of it. He-Who-Should-Fall-Out-Of-The-Window-And-Brutally-Die scoffed at the mention of my name, as to deny it or something. Charlie didn't get the hint.

"Doesn't she look just like Bella?" Charlie asked Billy excitedly. Billy turned and stared out of the window.

"I don't see it at all."

* * *

**I've been absent much too long....**

i am so sorry guys!!!  
i really,  
_REALLY  
_haven't done this in a long time and i guess i'll have to ease my way back....

i am so sorry for the wait  
(i promise that whenever i update next it will not be this disappointing)  
sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

sosdfhshfpouahp;]  
i am very truly sorry.  
:(

to show how sorry,  
i included this little one shot that i wrote quite a while back  
(enjoy if you haven't already...)

-the**envy**lover

* * *

**Alice Swan  
16 Years Old**

"You smell... different today," Fredrik stated. I didn't know that anybody could smell it... Then again, in a house full of vampires, I guess you can't have any secrets...

"It's nothing," I answered quickly. Fredrik looked at me curiously before shrugging and changing the channel. He blew through the channels so fast that I couldn't tell what was on. I wondered if he did it on purpose; so he didn't have to watch the Speed channel again. I smiled at the thought.

Edward walked past the couch, stopped, and sniffed me. If you've been sniffed before you know how weird it is. "You smell different," he stated. "Why?"

I paid close attention to whatever channel Fredrik stopped on. I picked up my knees and tucked them under my chin as I watched a new show about cars. I looked at Fredrik confusedly. Normally he'd settle for cartoons; he found cars boring. He moved over to my side and put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned on him.

Edward didn't go way like I thought he would.

"Alice? Why does your blood smell--" he was cut off when Rosalie jumped over the couch and landed next to me. She stared at the screen excitedly, apparently, this was a new episode of something. She sat there, staring at the screen until she breathed in and turned to me; her eyes wide.

"Alice, why are you on birth control?"

"Birth control?!?!" Edward and Fredrik shouted at the same time. They jumped back slightly; Fredrik at the end of the couch and Edward in another room.

"Why?" Fredrik asked. "We haven't... you can't get... why?"

"Thanks Rose," I muttered. They were still staring at me expectantly.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as he entered the room followed by Mom, Jasper, Alice, and Esme. Joy. As soon as Carlisle gets here we can really get this party started...

"Little Alice is on birth control," Edward forced out. In one quick movement Fredrik was on the floor, under Emmett.

"What are you doing to her?" Emmett growled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Fredrik exclaimed. "I just found out about this a few minutes ago!" Everybody's head turned to me.

"You know... vampires can't, uh..." Esme tried to explain. I stared at them in horror.

"You see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..." Mom started. I covered my ears. Nothing like the sex talk to ruin your day.

"Penis, vagina, I got the picture," I answered quickly. "This isn't for Fredrik!"

Emmett got off of Fredrik and helped him up. Everybody still stared at me.

"Then who...?" Edward asked. Fredrik growled at him. I couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"No! It's not like that! I love Fredrik!" I shot back. I wondered when they would let me talk.

"Hey guys, why the party?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room. They all pointed to me.

"She's on the pill!" they said at once. I groaned.

"Yes, I know," Carlisle answered. "I prescribed it for her." They stared at him in horror.

"Oh," Edward concluded. "Well, that makes sense..."

Everybody's head shot to him. "What?" they asked. It would've been easier if they would've just listened to me.

"The pill limits the number of periods I have," I explained. "I could've sworn that it would be better if i _didn't_ bleed every month." They looked at each other before understanding flashed across their faces. Suddenly everybody left the room; leaving me alone with Fredrik.

I grabbed the channel changer and began to surf angrily. Stupid vampires who jump to conclusions...

* * *

did i mention i was sorry?


End file.
